Just Leave Us Alone
by wolfairer
Summary: Mariku is back for want is rightfully his, Marik and he won't let Bakura stand in his way to get him. thiefshipping and bronzeshipping Rated for later chapters. Donot read if you don't like yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Leave Them Alone.**

**Hi wolfairer here this is my first ever story that I have wrote and I just hope that it will be as go as the ones I have already read. So let's get down to it this is rate M for late chapters which will involve one or two rape scenes and a character murder. This story contains thiefshipping (marik I x YBakura), bronzeshipping (Marik I x YMarik) and if I can go through with it psychoshipping (YBakura x YMarik). The characters are a bit out of character and for this all you need to know is that it is after the Millennium World Series and the yami's now have their own bodies. This chapter will start in Marik's POV and then changes to Bakura's POV.**  
><strong>names and the character<strong>  
><strong>Bakura = Yami Bakura<strong>  
><strong>Ryou = Ryou Bakura<strong>  
><strong>Marik = Marik Ishtar <strong>  
><strong>Mariku = Yami Marik<strong>  
><strong>I do know own these characters or the TV series they come from that's owned by Kazuki Takahashi because if I did Marik and Bakura would of been an item by the end of the Battle City saga.<strong>

Chapter 1 Where Are We

Marik POV

I slowly started to wake up and I felt like a bus had run me over at least twice. I tried to stretch my arms then realised that they were already above my head. But when I tried to put them down to my side they wouldn't move from above my head. I slowly started to open my eyes When they were nearly fully opened something tapped me on the top of my head. I started to open my eyes again to see what had hit my head, but again I was stopped. However this time it wasn't a tap on my head but a very familiar rough voice.

"Marik, be quiet and don't open your eyes."

It didn't take me long to realise who's voice that was because it was the only person I trust with my life.

"Bakura, what's goin-"

"I told you to be quiet!"

Bakura hissed at me. I cringed; Bakura hadn't spoken to me like that since Battle City. I could feel the emotions in the way he talked to me anger and pain which must have meant that he was injured, but I felt some feeling that I thought the great Thief King would never feel. Fear. I wondered what could have the spirit of the ring so scared and why he didn't want me to open my eyes.

That was until I hear him. A hysterical laugh that I thought that I would hear in my nightmares every single night. I definitely listened to Bakura's advice and made sure my eyes would not open until I woke up from this hellish nightmare. However it never came and I found myself muttering.

"No. No it can't be".

Suddenly the laughter stopped and I found him addressing me in a confident voice he always had.

"Oh but my dear Hikari. I am here and this time I'm not going anywhere."

The laughter started up again and I just curled up and felt like a lamb in front of the big bad wolf ready to meet my end by the hands of something I created.

Bakura POV

I woke up easily because of the pain that shot though my left arm. I opened my eyes like a flash to see that my arm had a bleeding cut just an inch above the cut I had made in Battle City for Marik. Marik quickly looked around to find my Egyptian lover. I found him laid just in front of me. I looked up to see that my hands had been handcuffed around a coat hook. Quickly I looked back down at Marik and realised that he wasn't moving. I could feel my cold, black heart cave in at the site.

I thought of the worse and I started to pull at the handcuffs but they didn't loosen. I realised that Marik had no marks on his body and was just sleeping. I sighed in relief and realise that he was also in a pair of hand cuffs but unlike mine his was on one side of the chain and the other end had a massive ring that was around my left ankle.

I started to look around my surrounding it looked like we were in a bare room the walls and floor looked like it was made of a kind of stone which was the same colour as Marik's hair. I started wondering who it was that I have upset then I realised that I tick a lot of people off so there are so many suspects. I just wondered why they have also taken my lover probably to make sure I'd stop doing whatever it is I have done. But if they think they can lay one finger on Marik then they are surely mistaken because I will make sure that I will end that miserable bastards life for touching something that belongs to me. The Thief King.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang which was most likely our "keeper" coming back to make sure we are still here. I heard the chains rattle underneath me and saw that Marik was stared to wake up. I knew that the ex-tomb keeper would freak finding himself in an unknown place in chains so when I saw that his eyes were nearly opened I tapped him gently with my foot. Hopefully now he knew to keep his eyes shut, but again he started to open his eyes.

"Marik, be quiet and don't open your eyes."

I whispered as quietly as I could so Marik knew what to do, but again the boy shows that he is in fact blonde for a reason.

"Bakura what's goin-"

"I told you to be quiet!"

I hissed while pulling forward I aggravated my fresh cut again. I quickly realised what I had said to Marik I couldn't lose him now. Marik wasn't just my lover but my best friend as well. If I lost him I would have no reason to stay on this pitiful earth. I care too much for him to get up and leave me now. I need him more than he thinks, but I would never say that out loud to him. Even when we argue about silly things I quickly make up with him.

Suddenly an insane laugh cut through the air in the room from the cluster of shadows in the corner I looked over and could just make out a figure but I couldn't place the laughter or the shape in the shadows. I could hear Marik muttering from the floor and I looked down to see him making sure his eyes were shut and nothing could open them.

"No. No it can't be."

The laughter stopped when the shadows heard Marik say that. I realised that the two have met but the way Marik was acting on the floor he didn't want anything to do with the shadowed figure but for what reason.

"Oh but my dear Hikari. I am here and this time I'm not going anywhere."

The laughter started up again and I quickly looked to see the figure walk into the light. The first thing I saw of the figure was the soulless, lavender eyes of the enemy and the dirty white hair pointed in every single direction possible. I then saw he was wearing the same clothes I met him in. The flowing purple cloak, the skin tight tank top and the baggy light brown trousers. I looked at him in disgust by the fact that I had to protect my lover from his own insane yami. Mariku.

**And that's it for this chapter so what do you think if you have any ideas on how I can improve this then let me know and if you think I should carry on with this story. Reviews will be great thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Wolfairer here and I can't believe that I have updated this quick. To be honest I had no idea what to do for this chapter and it's mostly a filler this one before the big chapter. Bakura is a bit OOC in this chapter and the same with Marik. This chapter has a bit of swearing as well as a bit of psyhcoshipping and bronzeshipping and thiefshipping. Dear me how did I do this anyway I wish to know if you guys would like me to put a chapter of psychoshipping if so please let me know.**

**I do not own these characters or the programme they are from. **

Chapter 2

Marik POV

I still couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. The Pharaoh destroyed him in the final of the Battle City Tournament. I could still hear that maniacs laugh. I prayed to Ra that he would swoop down and take him to Anubis to be killed.

"Now Hikari open your eyes." He said towards me.

I couldn't open them out of sheer fear. I hear Mariku's footsteps getting close to my form but I still did do what he asked of me and at the same time growled at me.

"I said open them. Now!"

I felt a hand wrapping itself around my hair and pulling me up from my safe position on the floor. My eyes shot open due to the pain coursing through my skull. All I could see were the dead amethyst eyes of my Yami looking straight through me.

"Put him down right now Mariku or I promise you'll be in the shadow realm as quick as lightening".

Bakura. I forgot that he was even here with me. I tried to look at the ex-thief king, but as soon as I moved to look Mariku started to growl like the animal he is. My darker side then looked at Bakura than grunted to him.

"Hm... fine".

Suddenly Mariku let go of me and I made contact with the stone floor with my scared back. I yelped when I hit the floor and sat up slowly.

"Are you okay?" The thief asked me.

"Y-yeah I'm fine". I replied him.

"Aww isn't that sweet, my little Hikari has made a friend. Too bad he won't have him much longer" smirked Mariku.

Bakura POV

I quickly realised that Mariku meant by that, but I thought I'd act dumb and make Mariku lose his temper with me. So I decided to say.

"Mariku you can't stop me and Marik being together were partners in crime and you will never be able to stop that".

I thought that the other Yami would start to get angry, but he didn't instead he started to chuckle to himself. In the end it started to get on my nerves and I snapped at him.

"What's so funny? Tell me".

"You don't get it Bakura. Marik is mine and mine alone he does what I tell him. Isn't that right Hikari?"

Mariku looked down at Marik. My Marik. I could feel my blood starting to boil. Marik is my friend, boyfriend and lover. At that moment I wanted to rip the bastards tongue out of his mouth and shove it up his arse, because there is no way in hell the other is taking Marik away from me. Not ever.

"Yami just get to the point and tell us what you want." Marik commanded nervously.

I looked down to see that Marik was staring wide eyed at his Yami. I could see that he was upset and terrified about this through his beautiful lavender eyes. I hear Mariku chuckle to himself again and said to Marik.

"I won't tell you Hikari, but I will show you instead".

The psychopath started to move closer to me. Then like a cobra striking his pray he hit me in the stomach. I gasped in pain and looked at Marik. Yet again Mariku's fist strikes at my stomach and he growled.

"Don't look at something that belongs to me".

"Mariku please just leave Bakura alone". My lover pleaded with the maniac.

Mariku started to relax his wrist, but he didn't move from his spot. Instead the twat moved closer to me. I took a quick glimpse to see the worry and regret written all over Marik's face. Suddenly Mariku shoved me closer to the wall and did something I didn't expected. He licked me from the collar of my blue and white stripy shirt, to my cheek bone. I tried to hold in a moan for Marik's sake but it comes out of my mouth. I looked down at Marik to see the rage behind his eyes and I started struggling to try and get away from Mariku's hand that had somehow found its way into my inner thigh. I started struggling with the handcuffs to get away, but nothing moved. In the end the mad man stopped and stood up straight.

Mariku started putting his hand behind his purple flowing cape to pull out the millennium rod. Mariku started laughing and bent next to my ear to whisper.

"Now Bakura this is to show you that you are not in charge or needed anymore. Now that I'm back Hikari doesn't need you".

"I believe that it's Marik's chose and by the look of it, he won't be choosing you". I whispered back.

Marik POV

I don't believe that my darker side somehow has got the millennium rod back. I realised I had to act quickly before- too late. Mariku took the cover off the knife and sliced through Bakura's left arm. Bakura let out a sharp hissing sound. Mariku kept stabbing Bakura on the same arm and I realised that it was the same arm Bakura cut for me during the Battle City tournament.

I started having flash backs to the day this monster was born and him killing my own father. After several minutes of my Yami's ear cutting laugh and my boyfriend's hissing and yelping, my eyes were filled with unshed tears, but I wouldn't let them fall. Suddenly I heard a faint whisper of my name. I saw that Bakura was staring at me and I couldn't hold my tears in anymore. Bakura dropped his head I quickly started shouting.

"Mariku stop it, just stop it. We've done nothing to you. Just leave us alone".

"Why should I. This scumbag is nothing to anyone and he should already be dead". Mariku snarled at me.

"M-Mariku you're an i-idiot I am so-something to Mar-rik. I'm h-his lo-lover".

Bakura's struggled outburst court both me and my darker side off guard. Mariku shoved Bakura violently against the wall behind us and grabbed him by the throat.

"What did you just say?"Mariku gritted through his teeth.

"M-me and your de-dear Hikari are lovers. Y-you wi-ill never sp-split us up".

I couldn't believe what Bakura was saying. Either he is trying to get the other angry or he has lost the last of his sanity. I looked at Bakura to see that his face getting redder due to the lack of air getting into his lungs.

"Stop! Stop it! Just stop it!" I screamed with all my might.

Mariku finally let go of Bakura just for his body to go limp being held up on those awful chains. Mariku turned to me and just slapped me across the face. I looked up at him to give him daggers. My Yami snarled at me.

"You. I knew you were a desperate slut but that cunt. What were you hoping from him his love and care? Well I have news for you that thing is the same as me and worse because his just using you to get some sick pleasure out of you".

"I don't care what you thing, but I know that Bakura cares for me and that I love him. I would do anything for him and nothing you do will change that. I have news for _you_ me and Bakura have done things that you will never be able to do with me".

"Oh really. Well we'll see about that".

Mariku dropped down and undid the big ring attaching my handcuffs to Bakura's ankle. Then he quickly grabbed hold of me by the hood on my favourite lilac hoodie and got me to stand on my feet. With the other hand he grabbed hold of Bakura's cheeks and moved it to look at me.

"Say goodbye to your _lover _Hikari". I felt the venom drip from the word "lover". "Because you not seeing him until will try out them things you and him have done together you dirty little slut".

I quickly realised what my darker half was planning, so I started to fight against his grip on my clothing. With that not working I started yelling at him.

"No. Mariku let go of me now".

The bastard still didn't let go of me so I when for my next option which was crying out to Bakura and hope to Ra he could help me.

"Bakura. Bakura help. Help me please".

Bakura POV

I slowly started to get my bearings due to my lungs putting oxygen back into my body. I heard someone shouting my name and asking for help. I opened my eyes to see the horror of Marik being dragged away from me by his Ra damned Yami. With the thought of Marik leaving me I found the energy I need to fight with the handcuffs keeping me away from him.

"Marik!" I yelled out.

"Bakura help his going to-". Marik was easily cut off because the mother fucker's lips were over my Egyptian lover's.

At the sight my blood started to boil. I was going to kill that monster when I got the chance for even thinking he could do that to _my_ boyfriend. Marik was able to push his darker half off of him and the dickhead got a knee in the groin thanks to Marik. Mariku let out an animalistic yelp and fell on to the floor on his knees. With his release Marik ran back to me to help get me out of the cuffs. I still struggled the best I could with them, but due to my deep cut arm there wasn't a lot I could do.

I looked to see that Mariku was starting to get back on his feet. I could feel Marik shaking the chains desperately to get me free but it was no good. I looked up to see the salty tears falling rapidly from his face. I stopped him fighting the cuffs by leaning in and attaching my lips to his. This kiss was nothing else we have ever shared. It had more emotion and love in it then all are other kisses put together. I decided to say what I should have told him a long time ago.

"Marik I love you". I whispered when he pulled away for air.

"I love you too".

Marik was pulled away sharply by the beast behind him by his wrist this time.

"Nice try Hikari, but _you _are coming with me". Mariku grunted at him.

"No let go of me".

Marik was yet again struggling in his Yami's grip. I found myself filling up with hate at the psychopaths actions to my lover.

"Mariku let him go or I'll-"

"Or you'll what. You are in no shape to be making threads towards me".

Mariku got the ex-tomb keeper into a head lock and made him stop struggling with the lack of air he was getting. Marik tried to call out to me but I could just hear him.

"Ba- Bakura".

Marik and that wanker started to disappear into the shadows Mariku had first appear out of. I started to fight with the handcuffs again slowly getting more and more desperate. I started to growl in anger at being a helpless chained animal. I had to save Marik. I heard a voice coming from the shadows.

"See you later Bakura, hope you have fun and I promise you, me and Marik are differently going to have fun".

That insane laughter started up again but as soon as I heard it at all. I stopped struggling. I couldn't believe it. He took him. That dickhead took him and there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening. I don't know where the insane Yami has taken him, and worse my mind was showing me images of him touching and stroking him.

Marik. My friend. My lover.

**Wow this is what happens when I have a power cut at home. Anywhere R and R please to let me know what I'm doing well and what I need to work on. Don't know when the next chapter will be up due to college, wedding and ex-boyfriend trouble, but I'll try and get it you as soon as possible. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Wolfairer again sorry for the wait I really didn't know how to write this chapter but it's done now and I'm already half way through chapter 4. Ok my warning for this chapter is swearing and a bronzeshipping rape scene if you didn't see it coming. If you don't like it don't read I'm also holding a poll to see if I should put in a psychoshipping chapter in this story please vote to let me know if I should or not please. Again I don't not own these characters just love them to pieces.**

Chapter 3

Marik POV

I kept squirming in Mariku's grip. There was no way in hell that I would let him do this to me. When my darker sides grip didn't even loosen I went for a different approach. I started kick and punch him. I heard the maniac starting to growl at me.

Suddenly my feet were no longer on the ground because Mariku picked me up and through me over his shoulder. I still kicked him in his hard chest.

"Mariku put me down now". I yelled at him.

"I will do Hikari once we reach our destination".

I growled is despair. I knew that I had to get out of this psycho's grip and fast. I started to look around to see if I had any idea where I was. I got the sense of déjà vu but I didn't know why, but then it slapped me in the face. I was back the last place I ever wanted to return. I was back in those blood stained tomb. The place I was imprisoned for 12 years of my life.

I started to fight in Marikus grip again. I needed to get out of here. Suddenly my yami's insane laugh started up again, and he laughed out.

"What's the mattered Hikari just figured out where you are and where I'm taking you?"

"Yami put me down or you will regret doing this".

"Oh my sweet little Hikari I will not regret this in fact I'm going to enjoy this."

I felt my heart starting to ache I wanted Bakura desperately to be with me. I felt stronger when he was at my side. I turned my head to look over my shoulder to see where we were heading. I realised that Mariku was headed straight for the chamber I was taken in for my initiation as a 12 year old. Where the birthplace of my scars on my back and what was worse. The fact that this place was the reason Mariku was created.

I saw the stone table that I was strapped on so long ago and the table still had my blood on it from that awful day. I started to see scenes from that day. While I was shell shocked Mariku quickly through my on the grey table and took off my handcuffs . I was about to move to get away from the stained table and Mariku, but he was too fast for me. He put the chains that were attached to the table to my wrists to stop me getting away. The chains were just long enough for me body to turn over.

"Don't even think you can get away from me Hikari. You're going nowhere".

I felt so weak and defenceless being back in this dark chamber. I felt something lift up the back of my hoodie. Suddenly my hoodie was lifted over my head and slowly slided down with the chains in the arms. I suddenly felt my darker side's finger tracing the awful scars that were on my back. I pushed my body towards the table under me trying to get away from the touch. I didn't even let Bakura touch my back and I hated the idea of this mad man touching me there.

Suddenly the finger was replaced with something wet and slimy. I turned around to see that Mariku was tracing my scar with his extremely long tongue. I started to pull against the chains. I tryed to think of something else but being in this chamber just made me think of the initiation which I really didn't want to remember so I gave up with that idea.

I felt my yami reach underneth me and grab my belt buckle. I started to panicing so my instincts was to start kicking out at the other. Then Mariku's snake hands striked and my pants and boxers were off of my tanned body. I quivered when the cold tomb air hit my cock and arse. I tried to kick out again when I felt a hand on my arse but my legs would no longer move. I turned again to see that my legs were also in ungly chains.

I had no way to fight back now. There was no way I could stop this psyhco from taking something I thought only Bakura would have from me. I let all of my defences down and broke down in tears. I couldn't believe that I was going to get raped by my yami in this chamber were all of this started with him being created. I started to plead with my other half.

"Please Yami please. Not here, anywhere but here".

"No. You should have known that this was coming. When you let that filithy bastard touch you here"

My darker side growled at me. As soon as he said "here" he gave my half stiff cock a long, hard stroke. That made my wish I had been gagged so no noise would come out of me.

I turned around to see Mariku pull out the Millenium Rod from his cape and I watched on in horror as he took the cover off of the knife. I saw the way my yami's eyes started to go a dark shade of purple seeing the knife. I started to wiggle and pull at the chains to try and get free.

"What's the matter Hikari I fought that you would like your blood to mix with Bakura's?"

I strained my neck to see that the rod was still covered in blood from Bakura's cuts. With tears still falling out of my eyes I said.

"That's sick".

I felt the end of the Millenium Rod on my scared up back. I started to shiver due to the cold metal.

"Shivering already Hikari? I haven't even started yet". Mariku whispered slightly from my ear.

I tried a different aproach to get Mariku to let me go.

"Mariku I command you to release me now".

I realised that didn't work because Mariku just started to laugh at me.

"And what makes you think you can boss me around? I am not one of your mind slaves, I do what I want. Just face it Hikari I'm better than you. Fuck I bet even you presious Bakura would leave you for me".

My tears stopped flowing when he said that and I quickly replied.

"Don't joke Yami. It doesn't suit you".

"what makes you think I'm joking, you heard Bakura moan when I touched him. I bet I could easily get him to say he prefers me to you as quick as a flash".

The scene that happened in front of me a short time ago replied through my head the way Bakura looked in my yami's grip and the way he was moaning. The rage quickly filled me up again. This made me snap at Mariku.

"Never going to happen Mariku. Bakura is the only thing I have in my life and I will not lose him to you".

"If you say so Hikari but Bakura will leave you sooner or later and you will be running to me for help as you used to do. I think you should stop talking now and scream for me".

"What are you-AH!"

I didn't realise that Mariku was distracting me so he could get ready at my entrance. Mariku puhing into me completly and I couldn't hold in my scream of pain. Mariku didn't wait for me to adjust to him and started to move in and out of me straight away.

I felt tears falling out of my eyes again and I started to whimper like a defenceless animal, but I held in the groans and moans I was desprate to make. I could feel my entrance starting to rip and tear due to no preparation. Mariku was easily moving in and out of my tight arse hole now because my own blood was acting as a lube for him to move.

I carried on pleading to my yami to get him to stop this, but it seemed to light his fire more and he would make his thrusts harder and faster. In the end he found the one place I didn't want him to hit. My prostate that made me lose my mind, And I cried out my boyfriends name when he hit it again.

"Ba-BAKURA!"

Suddenly the movement inside of me came to a stop. I felt the unknown organ put out of me. I was turned over so I was face to face with the monster doing this to me. I gave him a deadly glare. I got a slap across my face and the yami above me snarled.

"How dare you say that fucking thief's name like that in front of me".

"I can't help it he is my boyfriend. My lover after all". I growled back at him.

Mariku quickly thrusted into me again and I found that this time it gave me alot more of that disgusting pleasure. Mariku quickly got back up to the rhythm he was at before and he gut-renching hands were around my cock pumping it to the rhythm of that bastard thrusts.

I couldn't hold in the noises escaping my voice box. I felt like I was a sex slave to this maniac because he was not being gentle and just being plain aggresive with my body.

I felt that I couldn't hold in my orgasm for much longer but I desparatly didn't want to come to anyone but Bakura. I finally gave in and let my release come. I carried on crying thinking how Bakura would react if he saw me, his lover came like a little prositute. I whimpered out while Mariku released in me.

"Bakura. I'm so sorry"

Again Mariku's cock was taken out of me and I let out a scream of pain. My darker half went to my neck and bit it like some kind of vampire. The bright red blood started flowing out of my tender neck. I tried to put away from Mariku but he didn't let go of my skin. He finally let go of my skin and mumbled at me.

"That's for thinking of that idiotic dick while you were with me. You need to get used to the idea that you belong to me Hikari and if I have to kill Bakura for you to realise that I will do so with ease".

My heart started to ache when Mariku said that. I couldn't let him do that to him.

"No. You don't have to do that Yami. I'll do anything as long as you leave Bakura alone."

"Anything? then let me have you and I will let your... _beloved_ Bakura live."

I thought that was what Mariku would ask for but if I said yes I could not longer be with Bakura my one thing I live for since Ishizu and Rishid had disowned me as soon as they found out I was gay and what was worse I fell for a tomb robber.

"Y-yes I will be yours Mariku"

I felt my stomach cave in as soon as those words left my lips. I saw my darker side smirk in victory.

"Good Hikari, but don't think I'm going to let that piece of shit go I want to see him slowly die in heartbreak from you giving yourself to me."

I felt a lump in my dry throat. I wouldn't be able to watch that happen to Bakura to see the look of regret and betrayal in his eyes. I felt my heart break of the thought of doing this to Bakura, but it was the only way to keep him safe from Mariku.

I saw Mariku walk in front of me and undid the chains around my wrists but not before this son of a bitch put my lavander hoodie on me. My wrist were yet again in the set of handcuffs I was in when I entered this chamber.

I tried to move to sit up on the table but my back wouldn't let me. I felt the chains being removed from my anckles and then Mariku threw my pants and boxers at me and he chuckled.

"You better look presentable I'm taking you back to your ex."

With the word ex used I felt the broken pieces of my heart catch flames. I slowly put my boxers and pants back on which was harder than usual because of the cuffs. As soon as I was done I stood up but my feet left me due to the pain that shot through my spine. I fell straight to the floor with a high pitched yelp.

"Come on Hikari I thought that Bakura would have you ready for this considering he is a yami as well."

"Unlike you Mariku, Bakura is alot more gentle with me and prepares me properly because he loves me."

"Yes but unlike him you don't love him your mine."

Mariku picked me up bridal style and because of me being weak from blood loss I turned to face away from Mariku and silently cried to myself for letting me being raped, for creating this monster holding me and worse doing this to Bakura.

**Right I ended it here because this chapter would end up waaayy to long otherwise and way next chapter should be up really soon. Please R and R and vote on my poll please:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Wolfairer here. Sorry for the wait, but me being an idiot started typing up chapter 5 and not 4 because of this I'm so sorry. I would like to send my thanks to Black-and-White as well as Yami-the-Dark and TheAverlin for the reviews. I will let you know that the poll for the psychoshipping is closing on the 1st May so please let me know if you wish for it or not or just let me know in the review.**  
><strong>There will be a Flashback which will be in Italics. Again sorry for the late chapter.<strong>  
><strong>A reminder that I do not own Yu Gi Oh.<strong>

Chapter 4

Marik POV

It felt like my Yami had been carrying me for hours with the pace he was walking. I didn't want to turn and look at Mariku. It was bad enough that he was carrying me, let alone that I was now "his" to use. I heard a small jingling noise that I couldn't place. I just ignored it until I realised that it was coming from behind me. I turned to see a necklace around my darker side's neck on it was two keys. I prayed that they were the keys to my handcuffs and hopefully Bakura's as well. I had to get them. They were the only way for us to get away, but I had to make sure that Mariku didn't know what I was doing.

I looked forward again to see that we were getting very close to the door where Bakura should be. I didn't want him to see me like this in another man's hands and not fighting to get away. Before I could say anything Mariku opened the door and walked through, there I saw Bakura with his back towards us with his trainer feet on the wall pushing with all his might to get the cuffs off of the hook in the wall. It was obvious that Bakura hadn't seen or heard us come in which was strange because he could usually hear a fly's wing beat from three foot away.

I turned (with probably fear written all over my face) to my Yami and whispered as quietly as I could to him.

"Mariku you can put me down now, I can walk on my own now."

I knew that this was a lie because I could only just feel the bottom end of me but I would do anything to make sure that Bakura wouldn't lose himself in anger.

"I know the really reason you want me to put you down and that is why I won't I wish for Bakura to see this". Mariku replied and then let out a enormous laugh that filled the room.

I looked back at Bakura to see that he had finished fighting with the cuffs and was facing us and glaring with his rusty brown eyes into the shadow we were stood in.

"Mariku you wanker where's-" Bakura started to shout but was cut off because Mariku walked into the light with me still in his arms.

"Marik are you okay? Mariku put him down right now. Do you hear me?" Bakura commandedat my Yami before I could answer my question.

I didn't have to look at Mariku to know that he was smirking because of what Bakura said. The psycho let out another ungodly laugh and stated to Bakura.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news for you Bakura but your dear little lover here has chosen between us and sadly it is not you".

I felt my stomach fill with dread but when I saw that Bakura was just smirking to himself I felt my heart also fill with that awful feeling. Guilt.

"Yeah right Mariku, next you'll be saying that Marik would have sex with you".

That made myself fill up with tears and because I didn't want to show them to Bakura I turned in my darker sides arms and faced his well-built chest.

"Well he did say he would do anything for me". Mariku chuckled out.

I choked on my own tears and sobs. Then I realised that this Ra dammed psychopath was starting to put words in my mouth.

"After all he did agree to be mine isn't that right Hikari?"

I felt eyes bore into the back of my head I tried to hold the tears in and turned to face Bakura again. I saw in his eyes that he was concerned with how I would answer. I closed my eyes unable to look into his anymore and sighed in defeat.

"Yes. But-" I tried to explain myself to Bakura, but my dreaded Yami cut me off before I could continue.

"I told you Bakura so guess what. I win".

I just looked at Bakura with the confusion he felt written all over his face. Finally he came out and asked me.

"Is this true, Marik?"

I felt my heart break because of the way he was looking at me. I was about to answer his question but yet again my Yami beat me to it.

"If you don't believe it then I'll show you that it is true".

As soon as this was said I felt my darker side's lips on mine. I knew that this was my chance.

Bakura POV

I looked on in anger as that bastard kissed Marik yet again. I was about to yell at Mariku to get him to leave the ex-tomb keeper alone and then suddenly the unthinkable happened. Marik, my lover, started to kiss his Yami back. I carried on watching in horror while my heart started to crack in the middle. Marik lifted his arms over his darker side's head, due to the cuffs around his wrists, to pull him closer to deepen the kiss.

I wasn't able to watch the scene taking place in front of me anymore as the other Yami in the room started to stroke my lov- my friends back. The one place Marik would never let me touch. So I lower my head and closed my eyes.

I finally heard panting and realised that they had finally finished. I looked up to see Marik slowly and carefully pulling his arms over Mariku's head. I thought back to what the Pharaoh had said to me a long time ago. That I would never get a happy ending because of the crimes I had committed. I laughed in his face and said that the Gods didn't tell me what I could and couldn't have. Now it seems that the Pharaoh, dare I say it, was right that I would never get my happy ending.

I felt a lump form in my throat, something that had never happened before. I just dropped my head again when Marik tried to look in my eyes and I painfully made myself say.

"You win Mariku. Just kill me and end this".

"Bakura". I heard Marik whisper out.

I didn't try and look at him, I couldn't do with anymore heartache. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I heard a thump of something hitting the floor and a cry of shear pain. I looked on my left side to see Marik whimpering in pain on the floor besides me he moved on his side and panted desperate to get the air into his lungs. I wondered why Marik would be in that much pain from being dropped on the ground.

"You dickhead! There is no need to drop him like that." I growled out in disgust.

"No but I don't see what it's got to do with you, considering that Hikari is nothing to do with you anymore. So maybe you should just stop worrying about him and start thinking about yourself that's what you usually do." Mariku replied calmly to me.

Mariku had attached the big ring on the end of Marik's cuffs back around my left ankle. Mariku looked at me with that insane smirk on his face and chuckled out to me.

"And don't think that I'm just going to put you out of your misery and kill you now. Oh no you're going to see what my little Hikari has learned from being with me first and then I may be nice and kill you."

With that said Mariku started to laugh and walked back into the shadows that ate him up.

Marik POV

As soon as I heard the door shut again I tried to move to make myself more comfortable. As soon as I moved my back and legs started to whine in pain. I quickly stopped moving and hissed like an angry cobra. In the end I was able to get myself sat up with my hot back lent against the stone cold wall. I looked up to see if Bakura was alright, but all I saw was the back of his head covered is that thick, fluffy hair of his.

"Bakura." I whispered out as gently as I could.

I got no reply or movement of the spirit of the Millennium Ring. I tried again, but this time I talked a little louder and the desperation was clear in my voice.

"Bakura, please look at me."

This time I did get a reply from him, but the hurt of what has been said and done in front of his eyes, was clear for me to read in his voice.

"Why so you can lie to me again. Let's face it Ishtar you never cared about me, you care about yourself. You just used me until your dick of a yami came back from the shadow realm. You just used me for a sex toy until your other half came and returned for you, and I for one shouldn't have let you in. I should have just kept to my old ways and not give a damn about anyone, but myself."

I felt my eyes fill up again, but I knew that I deserved what Bakura had said to me, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt when he said it. I tried to stand up but as soon as I got on my feet my legs just gave in due to the pain from my back. I yelped in pure pain and fell straight back to the hard floor. I panted to get the oxygen back into me.

I felt eyes on me so I looked up to see the dark brown of the ex-tomb robber's eyes I then realised that he must of turned to see why I cried out for, and that he obviously still cared for me still no matter what he said to me.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard him try to say in an uncaring voice but it wasn't masked well.

I didn't really want to answer his question I knew that he wouldn't believe me after he saw me kiss my darker side back, but I had to. If Bakura did believe me then I know that he would lose it and probably make his cut worse. I didn't know what to do. Then a sudden memory jumped in my head one from so long ago, when me and Bakura had just gotten together.

_Flashback_

_I slowly laid my head gently on my boyfriend's warm chest. Even though Bakura doesn't think he has one, I listened to his heartbeat. I felt bakura's long, thin fingers go through my hair. I was content with this position because it is rare when Bakura lets out his softer side. I let out a small sigh while I was in my own world._

_"What's wrong?" I heard the Yami ask._

_"Nothing" I replied a little too quickly._

_"Marik you can tell me anything we are together now. We're meant to tell each other everything. Tell me."_

_I must admit that it still felt weird that I was with Bakura. I bet my father would have killed me by now because of how many rules I have broken, like leave the Ra awful tomb, tried to kill the Pharaoh and now, I fell in love with a man. Not just any man, a tomb robber; yeah I could see the look on my father's face now._

_"It's just that I've broken so many rules and I feel that I don't deserve you, and that one day I'll wake up and you'll be gone." I let out quietly, but he could still hear me._

_Bakura carried on putting his hand through my hair and put his free hand around my waist. I didn't realise that the paler man loved to cuddle, but I still had a bit to learn about him since we have only been going out for 2 weeks._

_"Why would you think that? I wouldn't leave you for anything. Not even the Millennium Items." My boyfriend inquired._

_"Just that I've lost everything to be with you, I mean my own sister kicked me out and my brother just pretends I was never born now. I don't want to find that I have given up everything, just for you to leave me."_

_I felt Bakura's hand stop moving and I thought that I had hurt his feelings, but before I could say anything Bakura stated to me._

_"I can understand that after all, I sometimes wonder if I should let you in. So let's make a promise to one another, that no matter what will be loyal and honest to the other. Is that something you were after?"_

_"I'm happy with that." I answered._

_I slowly lent up and kiss Bakura on the lips. Bakura kissed back and when we parted he said gently._

_"I think you should get some rest it's late after all."_

_"Okay. Goodnight Bakura."_

_"Night Marik."_

_I remember falling asleep to the thought that Bakura will never break that promise. So I wouldn't too._

_End Flashback_

I realised that I need to keep to the honest part of our promise even if I wouldn't like the outcome of it. I felt my stomach twist and hurt because of the worry, also there was a lump in my throat. I felt the water running from my eyes run down my cheeks. I tried to speak but the lump stop it coming out. I looked up to see Bakura stern eyes on me and that's when I started to stutter out.

"Ba-Bakura he, he, he raped me." When the word "raped" came out I practically yelled it.

I looked up to see Bakura's face.

**I finish it hear cause chapter five starts after this I'm so sorry again but it is up and chapter 5 will be up either today or tomorrow it matters if I get sided tracked by people please let me know about the psychoshipping by either a message a review with your vote on or just vote. Thank you and R and R please :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Wolfairer again. Well I got to chapter 5 and the only warnings for this chapter are swearing and thiefshipping.**

**I own nothing only the idea of the story and Bakura if I had my way.**

Chapter 5

Bakura POV

I couldn't believe my ears. Marik must of said something else. My brain was telling me to ask him to say it again, but my heart was saying no because it didn't what to be crushed again. I thought that Mariku wouldn't lay a finger on him in the sexual way, even though I thought it. In the end my curiosity got the better of me and I asked.

"What did you just say?"

I got no reply, only whispers and sobs from the ex-tomb keeper on the floor who was cuddling his knees. My patience was wearing thin because of how much waiting I had to do in the last few hours.

"Marik." I snapped.

He looked up and it made me feel worse than I already was. His beautiful amethyst eyes were sparkling due to the tears that had not fallen yet.

"You heard me right Ba-Ba-kura. My Yami, a-a thing I-I created took advantage of me. HE RAPED ME!" Marik screamed out the last three works.

He broke down again, while my blood started flowing with vengeance I was going to make that bastard pay for what he has done. All I could see was red even if Marik didn't want to be with me anymore it didn't mean that Mariku could just abuse him like that. I felt a hand on my leg which drained my anger away by the touch. I looked down to see the Egyptians hand and the look Marik always gave if he was going to apologise for something.

"I'm so sorry Bakura, for doing all this to you."

"This isn't your fault. This is-"

"Yes it is. I created that monster and now you're in pain because of it. Both physically and mentally."

After Mariks little rant it cleared my mind so I could sort out the facts about what has happened. Then I remember something that had happened when they came back. I kicked Marik's hand of my leg and then I started to growl and snarled.

"You're lying to me Marik. If he did rape you then explain to me why you were trying to suck the fuckers face off?"

Marik looked at me with wide eyes and whispered out.

"I had to do it or else -"

"Or else what? Mariku wouldn't let you ride on his magic wand again."

"No! Bakura just listen to me please."

I saw the desperation all over Marik's face, but I just couldn't bring myself to listen to him anymore.

"Just say what you need to say and do me a favour and leave me the fuck alone."

"Kura"

"Don't give me a nick name now." I snapped.

I saw the way Marik cringed when I said that, but I really don't give a shit anymore. All I'm waiting for now is for Mariku to end my life so I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore.

"Bakura, I kissed my yami back so I could distract him."

"What?" I said before I could stop myself.

I looked down to see Marik opening up one of his hands. There was a necklace with two different keys on it I then realised that Marik was no longer in his handcuffs and the ring was no longer attached to my ankle.

"I had to distract him so I could put my hands around his neck and it wouldn't be obvious I was up to something. I just wished I didn't have to do it in front of you I'm so sorry Bakura."

I couldn't believe what Marik had just said, but there was still this feeling that he also did it for a different reason as well.

"So that kiss meant nothing else like you have a crush on him or something."

Marik POV

Again I was faced with the idea of not telling Bakura the whole truth, but I quickly pushed that feeling down and replied.

"The only other reason is that... That Mariku had said he would kill you if I didn't do what I was told to do."

Again I decided to ignore my body and tried to stand up. Eventually I got onto my feet, but it was still quite painful. I leant against the wall so I knew I was stable. As soon as I felt strong enough I reached up to get Bakura out of the handcuffs. As soon as his wrists fell through the opening of the cuffs he fell onto the floor. I tried to move as quickly as I could to catch him, but I still didn't have my own strength back from what that dickhead of a yami did to me.

Both me and Bakura had our backs up against the yellow stoned wall and were panting heavily for two different reasons. We sat there in silence for several minutes until finally Bakura broke it.

"I'm sorry. For not trusting you."

"It's okay. I probably wouldn't trust you if you did that. I'm just happy that you're safe now."

"If you call this safe Marik, I'd hate to see your idea of being in danger."

I knew that Bakura was right. We wouldn't be safe until we are far enough away from this place. I was just happy that he was finally down from those handcuffs and chains. I took this chance to have a good look at Bakura's arm some of the deeper cuts were still bleeding and the other ones started to crust over, but were a yellow infected colour. I gasped in shock and Bakura quickly turned to look at me.

Bakura lightly chuckled and said to me.

"Don't worry about it they'll heal up when we get out of here."

While saying this Bakura started to get up with the use of his good arm pushing away from the wall. I quickly thought of something and said without thinking.

"Bakura just leave me here I still can't walk without it hurting and you're in no shape to protect yourself as well as me too."

"If you think I am leaving you here to get abused by that Bastard more you're more of an idiot then I thought you were."

I knew that I wouldn't win this argument so I just gave up and said.

"So how are we going to get out the door will obviously be locked?"

"That I don't know yet."

That gave me loads of confidence that we were going to get out of here alive. Suddenly Bakura grabbed my arm with his good arm to get me on my feet. As soon as the paler man let go of me I started to fall due to the pain. Bakura quickly grabbed hold of me again and hissed in pain. I realised that with the fast movement some of the wounds had reopened.

"Marik if you're struggling then lean on me."

"No you can just stand up yourself I won't give you any more weight that you won't be able to carry."

"Then we won't be getting far then will we." Bakura stated.

I felt Bakura slowly lower me back down to the floor and gently let go when he knew I was safely on the floor. I sighed in relief that I wasn't in pain this time from being put on the floor. Bakura tried to gently drop himself onto the floor, but it didn't work and he ended up just falling straight to the dirty, stoned floor. Bakura tried to cover the pain he was in with a smirk.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah takes more than a few cuts to hurt me."

Bakura was trying to brag to me, but I knew him a lot better than that. I just decided to go along with it and not argue with him or else he'd get angry again.  
>I leant my head onto Bakura's soft shoulder and closed my eyes. I said to Bakura.<p>

"At least were together at the moment and that's all I want at the moment."

"Yeah. Just rest for a bit to get your strength back." Bakura replied to me.

Bakura then leant down towards me and kissed me on the lips. I quickly started to kiss back as hard as I could. I felt Bakura's tongue asking desperately for entrance which I gladly allowed. I somehow managed to find my way onto his lap with my arms pulling him as close as I could. We didn't break fearing what would happen if we did.

"Marik!" Someone yelled.

I quickly broke away from mine and Bakura's kiss, to see who just spoke. As soon as I realised that it was Mariku I knew that it wasn't going to end well. Mariku was storming to me and Bakura. As soon as he reached us Mariku pushed me as far as he could to separate me from Bakura. When that happened my Yami picked up my one true lover by his beautiful, spiky hair. Mariku growled.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't obey our agreement Hikari."

"No Mariku don't!"

But it was too late my other half had put the Millennium Rod straight into his stomach. The blood started to seep out of his stomach. I saw that ex-tomb robber wasn't moving. My Bakura. My friend. My Lover.

**Please don't kill me. I love Bakura. Part of my plan. Please R and R and the poll is still open.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Wolfairer back to give you guys another fun chapter and sorry that Bakura's dead, but I needed to do this for Marik and just to let you know that little Ryou will be in the next chapter. I would also like to thank Dusty for helping me with this chapter and giving me some good ideas what to do for this chapter so thank you so much Dusty. Warning for this chapter is of course swearing bronzeshipping and Psychoshipping lemon anyone that does not wish to read the psychoshipping there will be a warning for when it kicks into full swing and with that said I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6

Marik POV

I looked on in disbelief I wasn't able to accept the images my eyes just saw. I watched as Mariku just dropped the being he was holding up. I saw that when Bakura hit the floor that he didn't move or make a sound. I tried to speak to call out my boyfriend's name but it didn't come out at all. I looked on in horror as my darker side slowly lowered down to Bakura lifeless form.

Mariku started smirking at the ex-tomb robber's form and started to trace around the stab wound. Suddenly I learned how to speak again and screamed out in a cracked voice.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I just kept my word. I told you what would happen if you didn't do as I wanted and now you have nothing left in this world."

My Yami spoke in a calm voice. I couldn't watch as Mariku started to lick up the blood flowing out of the stomach wound. I started to remember what that bastard has done to me since I had made this monster when I was twelve years old. Still he was messing with my life even when he should be dead, and now his taken the only thing I had left. My Bakura.

I kept thinking how this was all my fault. The reason the King of Thieves met his end. I thought if Bakura never met me he would still be alive or if we didn't fall for each other. I heard a chuckle so I looked to see that Mariku had finally left Bakura alone. I wish I was able to protect my lovers form from the psychopath, but I still couldn't move due to my Yami's roughness to my unprepared body.

"Well Hikari I must say you can choose the best people for their blood". My darker side stated towards me.

I broke out of my daydream to hear Mariku say that and quickly snapped back.

"That's disgusting and you're just a sick bastard".

"Why is that Hikari after all, everything I do and say are things that you have thought once in your pathetic life. After all you did create me out of your anger and hatred so you can't hate me for being you".

Mariku stated to me. I just stayed where I was and gave an unsuccessful death glared towards my Yami. Mariku slowly got up and moved away from my lover's body on the floor after kicking him. Suddenly realisation hit my Yami's face and he growled at me while storming over to me.

"How the hell did you get out of your cuffs?"

I couldn't reply out of pure fear I just looked at Bakura's body that was still letting out blood through the cuts and stabs. I was still quite shocked that the psycho went through with his threat. Out of nowhere I was strike by a hand around my throat. The hand quickly lifted me off of the floor and had me in the middle of the warm stale air and the owner of the hand said.

"I asked you a question Hikari. I demand an answer. NOW!"

I still didn't answer, but my eyes started to wonder away from my lovers form and started to wonder over to the place I had dropped the key when I released Bakura from his own cuffs and had to catch him. Then the worse came. Mariku turned slightly to see what I was staring at with (most likely) fear written all over my face. Mariku started to get closer to my face. I could feel it his breath on my flushed cheeks. Then he quietly asked me.

"How did you get them?"

I couldn't answer due to Mariku cutting off my oxygen intake. I looked into Mariku's soulless eyes and I saw something click in them. Then my Yami started to chuckle and then talked to himself.

"Well, well, well. The useless fucker finally did something useful for once. He taught my dear, little Hikari to be a thief, but still you're not a good one are you?"

I carried on choking in his grasp while he was talking to me. I felt my neck slowly close up while my Yami slowly pull me closer to him. An evil smirk crossed Mariku's face that caused a shiver to run right down my spine. Then all of a sudden the sadistic bastard's lips were attached to mine. I tried with all my might to push my Yami away from me but he didn't even care. Mariku's grip loosened on my neck so I could breathe but I didn't want to open my mouth out of fear that he would force his tongue in there. I felt his tongue run over my lips commanding to enter.

Mariku stopped with his attack with his mouth and used his free hand to grab hold on my member and stroking me through my clothing.

"No."

This gave me new strength and I was able to push my Yami away from me, with this Mariku ended up dropping me but I didn't care as long as he left me alone. Suddenly my darker side broke the silence by saying.

"I understand Hikari; you don't want to do anything in front of the thief. Don't worry I'll get rid of him so we can be together and not have to worry about him."

I watched as Mariku started to walk over to Bakura's body and the panic finally set into me, and I screamed out.

"No Mariku Don't. Just leave him alone."

"Don't worry Hikari I'll be back in a few minutes besides if I leave him hear he'll started smelling like crap. Mine you that would be an improvement."

I watched in pure terror as my Yami picked up the ex-tomb robbers form and threw him over his shoulder. I kept my eyes and ears wide open for any sign of life, but again there was no sign. I watched as Mariku and my lover started to disappear into the shadows where the exit was for this room.

I just stayed in that position and cried. I cried for my safety. I cried for my life, but most of all I cried for my lover. Bakura.

Mariku POV

I slowly started to walk to get out of the tomb and just dump this fucker's body in the desert and let the scavengers feast off his flesh. When I suddenly heard a noise from over my shoulder. I turned to see nothing there and then I felt the body on my shoulder move. I couldn't believe it. How was this fucking dickhead still alive. Yet this could work in my advantage because now I could mess with the bastard. I carried on walking but now I had a different destination.

Bakura POV

I felt like shit. My body was in so much pain and my head was spinning and getting faster and faster. My stomach hurt the most like something had gone straight through me and came out of my back. Worse of all I don't know why. The last thing I could remember was me and Marik talking and then me going and kissing him. After that everything went black.

I slowly started to open my eyes to make sure the ex-tomb keeper knew that I was ok and to make sure he was ok as well. However my eyes were met with mostly darkness. The only light in the room was at least 4 flaming torches that gave out a bit of light in the room. In one of the corners was an old wooden table which was on its last legs. The table was filled with different weapons like different sized knives, whips and also the Millenium Rod. However there was no sign of Mariku being in the room with me.

I realised that I was in chains again, but this time I was hanging in the middle of the badly lit room. Then I realised that I was in nothing but my boxers. I didn't even get chance to wonder where my clothes were before I started to hear the mad laugh that sent chills down my bare back. Then Mariku appeared in the flames light.

"Well your finally awake. Now we will be able to start."

He stated to me, while he started to walk to the table. I tried to say something to him, however nothing seemed to form in my mouth. I just hanged there like a dead animal ready to get chopped up.

Mariku finally stopped looking at the table of "instruments" and picked up the Millenium Rod. I just tried to give him a death glare the best I could, but because of the state I'm in all Mariku did was let out another ear splitting laugh. He started to stop and said to me.

"Come now Bakura I thought that you are the great and powerful Thief King, but all I see is a scared little pussy cat that's lost its growl."

I tried again to speak and this time something came out, but my voice sounded cracked probably due to me not having anything to drink for Ra knows how long.

"I'm not scared of you Mariku, because I have something you will never have".

Mariku got up into my face. I could feel his warm, bad breath over my cheeks before he asked me.

"Oh really and what will I never have then Bakura?"

"Isn't it obvious. Marik. I can have him and he enjoys is and loves me. You on the other hand he hates to even think about you and what you has done to his life. You're nothing to him Mariku so don't forget it."

I was certain I saw his eyes change to a hellish red colour and back to the souless purple. All of a sudden Mariku had a hand in my white hair and pulled it back. I saw his left eye twitching from anger and him showing his bright white teeth. Then he snarled out to me.

"If your so special then why isn't my Hikari running to your aid now to save you? Why isn't he here telling you that he loves you and that will never change? Face it Bakura your old news to him now and his moved on to something better."

I could feel the seeds of doubt being planned into my brain and that there was nothing to stop them growing, because maybe the psycho is right and Marik does need a change and was playing with my emotions in that room. That he was actually planning to leave me before this happened and that he needs someone in his life that isn't me. Then one thought popped into my head the promise that we made. I decided to go on my gut and that was saying to me that Mariku is playing mind games with me.

"No good Mariku you're not getting rid of me that easy."

"No. Well maybe I should show you a demistration of what will happen to Hikari if you don't listen to me and leave."

Psychoshipping starts

I felt fear run down my back. When the bastard said that to me. Mariku walked behind me and with that pulled down my boxers at the back. All of my instincts was telling me to move but as soon as I jolted forward my stomach couldn't take it one bit, and shot a sharp pain straight through me. I went limp again just being holded up by the chains around my wrists. I started to pant trying to get my breath back but instead I got a comment off Mariku.

"Let's see if you can cope better then my Hikari shall we?"

Before I could make a comment I felt something cold touch my entrance. This time I didn't even try to move because of the pain it caused last time. I turned my head slightly to see what the other yami was doing and that's when I saw it. He had the Millenium Rod there and was giving off an evil grin then went on to say.

"Get ready Bakura 'cause this will only hurt, a lot."

With that Mariku quickly pushed the Millenium Rod straight into my entrance. I wanted to scream in pain, but I tried my best to hold it in I refused to show any sort of weakness in front of him. I felt the Rod slowly being pulled out of me until Mariku pushed it into me as fast as he could. He hit my prostate which caused me nearly to release a groan. He hit it again and I lost myself to the pleasure which made me let and a quiet moan, but Mariku still heard it and whispered into my ear.

"So you enjoy my sex toy do you? It gives you relief that you can't find with Hikari?"

When the other said this I pulled my head away from him the best I could and said to him inbetween gasps.

"Mariku, face it your nothing compared to your better half, Marik."

"You took the words right out of my mouth my half not yours, you should be with your Hikari not stealing mine. That is afterall the idea of having another half."

"That's not how it works you idiot your other half is the person your ment to be with not have two personalites and shag that."

"I don't care what you say Bakura. Hikari is mine and mine alone. You can't have him."

I was about to say something back, but Mariku stopped pumping the Millenium Rod into me and walked back over to the table and placed the Millenium Rod back onto the table and picked up the long black whip then turned to look at me and gave me that evil grin again. Suddenly the whip came down and hit me straight in the stomach. I lowered my head in pain that coursed through my body, I also had my eyes closed.

I was hit by the whip again, but this time I let a yelp leave my lips as well as my eyes opening as wide as they could. I heard Mariku laughing like there was no tomorrow. After a few minutes of this torture Mariku finally finished with his assult with his whip. I panted heavily like a mad dog, I looked down at my battered chest to see bright blooded red marks acrossed it. I also saw a hole just above my stomach it looked like it went in quite deep into my flesh. I started to shake my head trying to keep the darkness away from devouring me.

"Come now have you already had enough?"

The other Yami started to question me. I tried to look up at my lovers darker side, but my vision was too blurry to make him out. Finally me eyes went back in focus, however I couldn't see Mariku anywhere. Suddenly I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck. My muscles started to go tense and the hairs on my neck stood up as high as they could.

"I hope you're ready you filth because you need all your strength to scream out my name".

I felt something warm press up against my entrance I turned the best I could to see mariku with his trousers pulled down in the front to expose his full eraction to the hot air. I tried to turn myself round in the old rusty chains, but they would hardly let me move. I started to lose my cool and began yelling at the other behind me.

"Mariku if you fucking value your life you won't fucking touch me do you understand?"

"That's interesting because Hikari said something like that to me until he started to scream out for me."

When Mariku said that I paused in my struggle. When the psycho realised this he quickly grab hold of my white, bony hips tightly and thrusted into me. In that second I lost it and I let out an ear piercing scream of pure pain.

Mariku started to let out his laughter and with every laugh the thrusts seemed to grow harder and harder. I couldn't help, but pant because of me screaming out like that. Then Mariku stopped moving in me. I realised that this couldn't be good for me and I was right. I felt something hit my back this made me give out a shocked yelp then the other said to me.

"That's right my little pleasure slave scream for me scream my name."

I started to hold in every single noise I wanted to make because the noises would only make him more aroused. I heard him starting to growl again and the whip hit me again the best it could from how close we are.

"I said scream. My. Name."

The last three words were enhanced with sharp thrusts. The last one hit my prostate and I let out a groan by accident. I could feel Mariku smirking behind me, with that his hand holding the whip dropped it and stated to move to go down the front of my boxers I tried to move away, but that caused me to push back onto Mariku more.

Then the sicko grabbed hold of my erection and started to pump it. I knew that I was no where near my finish. I had a great stamina for sex, I was just praying to Ra that Mariku had a stamina like Marik's and that would mean he won't be able to carry on much longer.

I felt Mariku's pace was started to slow down which was proably though him reaching his limit. Suddenly the other Yami tightened his grasp on both my length and hip. I felt his semen fill me up. I thought that Mariku was about to pull out when he started to move inside me again as well as him pumping my erection again.

"What's wrong Bakura did you think once I released I would finish with you? If you did you were obviously wrong."

Mariku started to let out grunts from thrusting into me. I turned my head in every direction I could from the pure feeling of the energy Mariku was putting into this. I tried the best I could to hold my release off hoping if Mariku came again it would be too much for him. I felt the hand around my manhood squeeze it just enough to make me lose myself to the pleasure.

I came in the bastard's hand and Mariku let out another amount of semen into me. I felt my pride and dignity slowly disappear from my soul and body. I just hanged there in the chains waiting for Mariku to finish me off. Mariku finally pulled out and pulled my boxers back up for me. Afterwards I heard him zip up his pants and he walked in front of me.

Psychoshipping finished

"Come now Bakura I thought you were a Yami you should of loved this ... Activity to pieces and you look like someone just died."

Mariku chuckled out to me. I lifted up my head slightly to look Mariku in the eyes. I was exhausted from the whole thing I just wanted to die, but that would mean I would have to leave Marik with this thing to deal with all alone.

I watched as Mariku again walked back over to the table and picked up the Millenium Rod. I didn't even flinch when he removed the cover to show the knife. Mariku then stated to me calmly.

"I must say, it was a pleasure just now, but I can't let you live. Hikari has already disobeyed me once because of you. I can't allow him to do it again. After all Hikari did make me to protect him from people like you."

Again curiousity got to me and I had to ask him.

"What do you mean by that I have always tried to protect Marik and I would never hurt him on purpose."

"Yes well now I will know for certain. Goodbye Bakura see you in hell."

With that the Millenium Rod striked my right shoulder and then pulled it back out. I screamed out in pain and struggled, But that reopened some of the cuts on my chest and back. I found myself slipping in and out of the darkness and all I could think of was Marik.

"Marik I'm so sorry. So sorry."

After whispering that I blacked out.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like I said in the beginning Ryou appears in the next chapter. Also I know that Mariku's mood changes quite a lot this is because I don't think he would be very stable in this area. I don't know when the next chapter will get put up because I'm quite busy at the moment but I'll try my best to get it up soon.**

**YamiBakura1988- Thank you and thanks for reviewing a lot I appreciate it.**

**MokoBunChan- Don't worry I just need Marik to think his dead cause I need Marik to be in a lot of pain and suffer by his Yami I just love to abuse Marik I don't know why.**

**TheAverLin- I'm sorry for getting you upset but no need to worry I'm a Bakura fangirl and I would kill to have him. Yet I don't know if I'm going to kill him yet near the ending no idea. It depends what mood I'm in when I write the chapter.**

**xx black and white xx - I know I'm so mean to my favourite characters and I'm very sorry for the wait .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Wolfairer again well I have not got college until September due to me leaving Sixth Form and going to do my animal care YEAH! So I decided to write as much as I can before September because I don't know how busy I will be. Yeah and also I have two one shots that will be going up in the near future. So warning for this chapter is some swearing and one sided tendershipping. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Normal POV

The desert heat was getting to three people in a old rundown jeep. One of them was a archaeologist which had long straight blue hair tied up in a ponytail with an old battered hat on top. He was in brown explorer clothes which were covered in dust. He looked like he was in his late 30s and at that moment was looking out the window taking in the scenery. suddenly the man sat up straight and quickly said to the driver.

"Stop the jeep. I said stop!"

As soon as the jeep came to a halt the blue haired man jumped out of the jeep and kept looking at the same spot in the horizon. One of the back doors on the jeep opened and another person climbed out of it. However this man was better explained as a boy because he was around 18. His hair was white and reached the middle of his back. He had a pale complexsion. He was wearing a light blue shirt and also a pair of jeans. He started to walk towards the other male and started talking to him as well.

"Father, why have we stopped? We're no where near the dig site yet and there's nothing here."

"Yes there is can't you see that white thing laid on the sand over there?"

After asking that the older man started to walk off towards the object. His son started to walk after him, However when they got close enough they realised that it wasn't something, but someone. This made the pair of them start running. The youngest easily got to them first as soon as he got there he drop to his knees at the side of the body on the ground. He pulled the form close to him and hugged it. He said quietly to the form in his arms.

"Bakura. Bakura, please wake up. Please."

Finally the other reached his son and looked at his son crying into the form that he spotted. When he finally got his breath back he says to his son.

"Do you know him?"

The younger one was crying over the body. Finally he answers his fathers question.

"Yes."

Bakura POV

I started to come round. I got the sense of deja vu. I slowly started to open my eyes and I had to quickly shut them again the sunlight hitting my eyes. Wait, what? I opened them the best I could and saw that I was in a cream tent and I was laid on a blown up bed. I looked down at my chest and saw that my wounds had been cleaned up as well as banaged. I tried to sit up and when I moved pain shot through my back as well as my front.

I finally sat up when a man walk through the tents opening. he looked at me with warm eyes that reminded me of someone. He started to walk closer to me and I just glared at him I'm not in the mood for some pervert to try and take advantage of me. I heard the man starting to chuckle and I snap.

"Don't fucking laugh at me I've had it up to here with wankers trying to shag me and then kill me so just let me go I've got to go now."

"Come now I not here to harm you. Infact me and the team saved you from dying out there. My son was determined to save you considering you're his friend afterall"

I looked at him obviously in an confused manner. I had no friends except from Marik, and obviously this can't be his father the only other person I could think of that I consider alright was...

"Bakura!"

I turned my head to the opening of the tent to see my look-a-like stood there. I smirked to myself and let out.

"Just can't keep away can you Ryou?"

My Hikari ran to me and hugged me this flamed up the pain again and I couldn't help, but let out a yelp of pain. Ryou quickly pulled away from me and calmly said.

"Sorry. What happened to you, Bakura the last time I saw you was when Yugi and the others told you to leave. Where did you go tell me everything."

I could tell that Ryou was really happy to see me, but I didn't have time to fill him in on everything that happened so I made it as short as I could.

"Well after I got told I wasn't wanted I bumped into Marik and we ended up sharing a flat together because I couldn't afford one by myself. Me and him ended up becoming more than friends. Mariku decided not to stay in the shadow realm and come back and kidnapped me and Marik. He was on about that Marik was his and I couldn't have him then he takes Marik and rapes him. Mariku brings him back to me and I find out. Mariku comes back and then stabs me. He must then realised that I was still alived and then chained me up and then raped me. I black out and then woke up here."

I looked at Ryou to see the pure terror written all over his face. I just sat there looking at him waiting for him to say something. I didn't have to wait much longer. Ryou again pulled me into a hug, but this time I pushed him away from me. I had already wasted to much time here already and I didn't know where Marik was and if he was alright.

"Bakura, I'm so sorry I should of been there for you, but I just left you to it and met up with my Dad."

Ryou started to cry. I wasn't used to comforting someone unless it was Marik. I decided to hug him to make him feel better. I said to him.

"It's ok stop your crying it's pathetic"

I heard my Hikari laughing and then he said to me.

"Y-you w-were ne-never good a-at m-making people feel b-better."

Suddenly there was a cough I turned to see Ryou's father still stood in the tent. Ryou must of seen him too because he got out of my grasp and said quietly to his dad.

"S-sorry Father I forgot you were there."

"That's fine I just thought I should let you know that we will be heading back to the city in a couple of hours."

Before Ryou could answer his father I quickly jumped in.

"Will you be able to take me back where you found me exactly?"

"I should be able to, but why? I mean you were in the middle of the desert"

"I need to go and save Marik from that Bastard, I won't let him suffer."

"Ok, but you should wait until you're feeling 100% better."

"I'm fine now so don't worry about me."

"Ok. Well I'm going back to the dig site. Ryou you coming or what?"

"Um, yes I'll be there in a few minutes Father."

"Right."

After that Ryou's dad walked out of the tent. I turned to see that Ryou was staring at me with his puppy eyes. I quickly lost my temper and I snapped out at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"You. You've changed I mean you usually wouldn't care about anyone, but now you're determined to go and save Marik. What is he to you I mean you said he was more than a friend to you, but what?"

I Realised that Ryou was right that Marik had changed me a lot I used to only give a shit about what happened to me and getting my revenge on the Pharaoh but that changed when I lost my last battle in the Millenium World and got myself a separate body, no one was interested in me and all told me to leave only one person care, one person wanted me to be safe. Marik. I fell for him hard and no one was going to separate us, until that fucker Mariku came along and had to ruin our life together.

I came out of my thoughts to see that Ryou was staring at me again. I sighed and started to answer his question.

"Ryou he is more. I thought that he was just going to be a good fuck, but my ice heart melted and I fell in love with him."

I waited for Ryou to reply, but I didn't get the reply I thought I would get.

"So you love him, but is your love returned to you does he even care about you or were you a thing he could use to get what he wants."

"You're wrong Ryou. Marik gave up more to be with me then I did to be with him. His brother and sister disowned him because of him being gay and not just that I was also the Thief King once and that was also against the tombkeepers rules. He wouldn't of done that if he wasn't serious about me. So what's your problem with him."

"Nothing. I have no problem with him. I just can't believed that you have shown a weakness to someone."

I started to think what he could mean, but then I realised that he was telling the truth I would never show any kind of weakness and now I'm quite happy telling anyone that I'm in love with a certain Egyptian.

I smiled at Ryou and that made him smile back at me sweetly. Ryou looked away from me and he said to me.

"Well I'm happy for you I just wished that it turned out different."

"What do you mean Hikari?"

"It doesn't matter I'm just happy, but do you think Marik is still alive. I mean if you say Mariku is back he'll obviously want to get revenge on Marik for sending him in the shadow realm and everything."

"No Mariku thinks that Marik should be with him because of them being a part of each other, and obviously that is basically crap. I mea-"

"What if it isn't?"

I looked at Ryou in complete shock I mean I didn't think he was going to jump in and say some of the things that he has and now he says that I couldn't believe that Ryou had changed so much.

"Ryou if you are saying Mariku is right then you're as mad as that psycho."

"I'm not saying that everything he has done is right, but he could be telling the truth about them meant to be together because of them being yami and hikari and Yugi and Atem were also in love with each other. Maybe that is how it was meant to be yami's together with their hikari's."

"Ryou that's not how it works the reason Mariku is even here is because he was created out of Marik's anger and hate that means Mariku is a part of Marik. Not a different soul."

"Yeah but Mariku is his own person like you are a yami and you're your own person so it works."

I saw that Ryou was starting to get upset again, I could see the unshed tears in his eyes. I don't understand why he was getting so upset over this. Finally the tears started to flow from his eyes . I pulled Ryou into another hug, but didn't say anything this time I waited for Ryou to calm down , but the tears kept flowing. He started to try and say something.

"D-do I me-mean som-something t-to y-you Ba-Bakura?"

"Of course you do Hikari."

I heard Ryou give out a sigh of relief. He pulled away from me and then he did something I didn't expect. Ryou pushed me back down on the bed and he got on top of me and straddled my hips. I was quick to ask.

"Ryou. What are you doing?"

"Shh, just relax Yami."

With that Ryou connected his lips with mine. My eyes opened as wide as possible. I tried to push Ryou off me, but I was still weak from the blood lost. I tried to turn my head, but he grabbed my hair to stop me from moving. Ryou then let his tongue out of his mouth to try and get into mine. With that I found my strength and hooked my leg around Ryous waist and flipped us over. I was just able to keep myself above Ryou with my arms and knees. Again Ryou shocked me by buckling his hips upwards this caused me to yell out.

"RYOU STOP IT NOW!"

I watched as the young one underneath me stopped moving and just stared at me with them innocent eyes. I slowly moved to sit on the other end of the single bed. I tried to be careful so I didn't reopen any of my wounds. I turned my head slightly so I could just see Ryou out the side of my eye. I watched him sit up and edge closer to me. He quietly said to me.

"Did I even have a chance with you Bakura?"

I turned to look him dead in the eye and saw all his emotions. Worry, concern and I could also see a bit of hope. I looked away from him and answered.

"No. Marik is my life and the reason I keep living."

I watched tears starting to form in his eyes, but this time he wiped them on his arm and gave me a small smile. I felt the bed lift up indicating Ryou got off the bed.

"I better get back to my father, we have a bit to do."

I watched him leave the tent and signed. I tried to get up and stand. It took me a few minutes, but I got there. I walked over to a wooden table that had a jug of water and a glass. There was also a bowl of different kinds of fruit on the table. I poured myself a glass of water and downed it in one. I could feel the water running down the inside of my body and soothing it. I had another three cups until I felt hydrated again. I then picked up an apple from the bowl and bit into it. My stomach was happy to finally has something to digest. When I finished with the apple I threw the rest on the floor I didn't give a fuck if someone would have a go at me I need to get back and find Marik and kill the bastard that had split us up.

After a while Ryou returned to the tent with bandages and clothes in his arms. I was laid on the bed again, but it was easier this time to get into a sitting position.

"I thought you would like some clothes, afterall you don't want to save your... friend in just your boxers do you?"

"Thanks Ryou I appreciate it and everything."

I took the clothes out of his arms and waited for him to leave. However my Hikari just stood there looking at the ground then suddenly said in a quiet voice.

"I also need to change your bandages."

I looked at Ryou and said to him.

"I'll be fine they don't hurt and I don't want my reflexes to be slow when I'm against Mariku."

Ryou looked at me with curious and confused eyes and he just simply smiled at me. He finally started to walk to leave the tent while I was unfolding the clothes. I was shocked to see something I thought I would never see again. The Millenium Ring. I turned around to see that Ryou had stopped at the opening of the cream coloured tent and before I could ask he said.

"You need it more than I do. Just promise me, don't die."

I smirked and replied.

"Promise and thanks."

I watched my lighter side turn and leave me alone again. I started to put the clothing on, after I pulled off all of the bandages wrapped tightly around me. The clothes contained a black t shirt and jeans. I slipped the Millenium Ring over my head and I felt like I would be able to do anything already and it felt like I was nearly complete again I was just missing one thing. Marik.

Several minutes after I was dressed Ryou's father entered and said to me.

"We're leaving now are you sure you want to be dropped off where we found you?"

"Yes I need to do this."

With that I followed the middle aged man to the jeep which was already filled with other people I climbed in the back and sat next to Ryou. I kept getting funny looks off the others. I just glared back at them, finally the rusty jeep started to move and I ended up getting lost in my thoughts of Marik and if he was still alive and waiting for my return. I picked up the Millenium ring in my hand and stared at it. I was hoping that I could fight Mariku and now stand a chance against him.

Suddenly the Millenium Ring started to glow. I said to shout at the front at the front of the jeep.

"STOP! I SAID STOP!"

Finally the jeep came to a quick stop I jumped out with Ryou close behind me and his father getting out of the front of the jeep. The middle aged man called out to me.

"What's going on why did you want us to stop?"

"I no longer need a lift I'm fine here thank for your help."

"What do you mean we're at least 30 minutes away from where we found you, I thought you wanted to be dropped off there?"

"No I don't anymore so you can carry on with your journey back to the city."

"No Bakura don't go."

I turned around to see Ryou with concern written all over his face. He closed the gap between us by wrapping his arms around my waist and crying into my chest.

"Please Ba-Bakura d-don't go s-s-stay w-with me."

"Ryou I can't. I don't love you like I love Marik."

After I said that the tears seemed to fall faster. At last Ryou's father pulled him off me and I could run to the direction the Millenium Ring wanted to take me. I could still hear Ryou's screams of my name, but I wouldn't turn back I had to get my true love. Then we could be together again.

I seemed to have been running for hours when I reached what looked like a ruin of a temple I explored around it until I found a door on the ground. I opened the door and started to walk down the stone steps. I whispered out while I grabbed one of the flaming torch off the wall.

"Don't worry Marik I'm on my way hang in there."

I carried on walking in the dark tunnels I had no idea where Marik could be, and how long this tunnel went on for, but I didn't care how long it would take me I would find Marik sooner or later.

Suddenly I was taken out of my thoughts by an ear shattering scream. Marik's scream. I started to run in the direction of the scream. When the screaming stopped I stopped running I needed to find him and fast. Again the silence was broken by a scream I ran again and I stood outside of a door the screaming seemed to come from. Then I heard the one thing that made my blood boil my lover screaming out.

"MARIKU PLEASE! PLEASE STOP IT! I HATE IT!"

With that I used the power of the Millenium Ring to make the door fly open and I looking in the room with determination. I was getting my lover back.

**Well I think this is a good place to finish for now. Next chapter will be what happened with Marik when Bakura was taken away. Please R and R and you will be loved by me.**

**TheAverIn- I know I'm a real bitch lol and thank you so much for reviewing a lot and I'm happy you enjoyed my last chapter.**

**YamiBakura1988- Thank you and I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Wolfairer here sorry this is over due, but I've been busier then I thought so here it is. This is a filler chapter of what happened to Marik when Bakura was taken by Mariku. Next chapter is when all of the action comes in and that will be fun. Anyway warning for this chapter is swearing and Bronzeshipping as well as thiefshipping.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but if you want to give it to me for my Birthday I would love you forever.**

Chapter 8

Marik POV

I kept staring into the shadows hoping, praying that any moment Bakura would walk through the shadows and say that he was alright and all of this was a joke. I waited and waited. I had no look with that.

I couldn't believe that Mariku had taken Bakura's body. I mean if all of this was real may be Bakura wasn't dead. He could of passed out, but deep down in my heart I knew there was no way that anyone not even Bakura could of survived that.

I started to go through my memories of the time me and Bakura put our lives in danger like stealing from expensive houses or banks, eating without paying in fancy resturants and making out in dangerous places like alley ways and peoples houses we were stealing from, and Bakura lost his life because of my stupidity.

I just wanted Bakura back with me so we could go back to our run down apartment in Domino so we could go back to living our lives, but now it wasn't possible. I felt tears rolling down my face yet again. I slowly started to curl into a ball again and I slowly started to cry myself to sleep.

_I was in a room. I quickly realised that it was the bedroom in mine and Bakura's apartment. The walls were painted in a lime colour and the old rusty bed had dark blue covers over it. The wooden wardrobe and drawers were an ugly shade of brown. _

_I went to the bed and laid down on the duvet. I looked up at the ceiling to see that mould patch slap bang in the middle and I just kept staring at it. Suddenly the door flew opened and Bakura walked though the door. _

_When I went to get up a hand pushed me back down onto the bed. I watched as Bakura got on me and straddled my hips. He slowly moved his face closer to mine. Bakura was moving too slow for me so I used my elbows to lift myself up slightly to connect my lips with my lovers._

_I closed my eyes and when I pulled back for air Bakura just attacked my neck with his mouth. I let out a long moan and wrap my arms around his neck to pull him close. I could feel the ex-tomb robber smirking on my neck and one of his hands started to wonder underneath my shirt feeling my tanned skin._

_When he reached one of my hard nipples, his pale hand started to pinch it to make it even harder and rubbing it aswell. I couldn't help, but let out noises fall out of my kiss swollen lips. I started to whimper out inbetween my moans._

_"Bakur-ah stop t-teasing me. Please-ah!"_

_"Aww come on Marik we've only just started."_

_I heard him chuckle out while the other tried to get my shirt of me. When it was finally off the Yami licked his bright pink lips with this hunger look in his eyes. Slowly Bakura started to kiss up my body until he finally reached my lips again. During the kiss I started to lose myself and I started to pulled as hard as I could on the others shirt._

_When we serparated I started to take Bakura's shirt off, but I got it stuck on his head because off his wild white hair. Finally we got the awful clothing off his head and I started to fight with the button on his jeans. I eventually got it undone and the zip was easy to do. As soon as that was done Bakura finished it off by sliding them off and throwing them into a corner._

_Bakura started to lower his head down towards my trousers and he nuzzled his head inbetween my thighs. This caused me to let out a small gasp then the other made quick work to get me out of the trousers so we both we only in our boxers._

_Bakura looked down at me with lust filled eyes and then out of no where he whispered out so I could just hear._

_"I love you, so much."_

_I couldn't help, but smile at my lover before I pushed myself up with the help of my elbows so I was close to Bakura's ear and replied._

_"Bakura, I need you, so bad."_

_Once these words left my lips I hear a deep, low chuckle coming from infront of us. I guessed Bakura didn't hear it because he busied himself with my collarbone. I opened my eyes (I had no idea when I shut them) because I heard that chuckle again. I quickly wished I didn't though because I saw shadows in front of the bed collect together and they started to spin around._

_I froze in fear when I saw the shadows slowly starting to disappear again, but leaving the last person I wanted to see in the shadows, Mariku. Once all of the shadow disappear Mariku started to walk over. _

_I tried to warn Bakura about the danger behind him, but the words wouldn't come out. As soon as Bakura nipped my neck a little too hard the words started to flow out._

_"Bakura, Mariku's-"_

_Too late. Bakura gasped out in pain. I let my eyes wonder down to see that the Millenium Rod was stick out of the place Bakura's heart would of been. I just kept staring they with wide eyes I couldn't bring myself to look away from it._

_"M-Marik."_

_My head shot upwards to look into my lovers sea deep eyes. They were showing no emotions or soul like he was leaving the body. _

_"I-I."_

_With that Bakura's form just fell on top of me. I didn't even realise tears were falling from me until one hit my chest. I carried on staring were Bakura's eyes were a second ago. I couldn't bring myself to move from underneath the form the spirit of my lover was once in._

_I could feel the blood covering most of my body, But I still couldn't move. Suddenly the weight of Bakura's body was taken off me, but before I could move the weight was replaced, but this time it was Mariku on me and not the one I love._

_My mind snapped back too reality and I tried desperatly to get away from the psycho. However I couldn't do anything because I left It too late to escape from him. I gave up trying to get away because I realised it was useless._

_"Good boy Hikari now you are truly mine."_

_With that Mariku forced his lips onto mine and carried on. I pulled away shouting._

_"NO!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I sat up and lent my warm back against the rough stoned walls. I put my head down and stared at the yellow stones underneath me.

"You're finally awake then."

My head shot up to see Mariku leaning against the wall opposite me. I didn't say anything to him and just watched him walk over towards me. Once he reached me, my darker side bent down to look at me. I would of pushed him away if I could push him over.

I just sat there and glared at him. Mariku extended an arm to cup my face. As soon as I felt his hand I moved my head away. I looked to see that my darker side had a smirk on his face.

"Come now Hikari there's no one here. no one will disturb us."

"What did you do with Bakura?"

I couldn't help, but let the words leave my mouth. I saw Mariku's eyes go a darker shade of purple and with that he grabbed a fist full of my hair.

"Why do you always ask about him. You don't even belong together."

"That's not your chose I care for him so where is he."

"I threw his worthless body in the desert. The scavengers of the desert will be eating his flesh by now and soon there will be nothing left of the one you care for."

I felt my heart sink into my stomach as he said that. Bakura couldn't be gone, not now. I got lost in my thoughts deep and all I could see was Bakura body being ripped to pieces by vultures and his skin being bright red from his blood and the beating sun burning his skin.

I was brought out of my thought when I felt a pair of lips on mine. I pulled away the best I could and screamed out.

"NO!"

"I believe Hikari you don't has a chose anymore."

With that my Yami forced his lips on mine again. I tried to pull away, but mariku still had hold of my hair and held me in place. As soon as the psycho pulled away I spat in his face. There was no way I was going to take this off him anymore.

I heard the other growl then he stood up. He dragged me up because he didn't let go of my hair. I gave out a small whine but nothing more. It hurt like hell and I grabbed hold of the others wrist and tried to get it off, but with no luck.

"I'll show you what happens when you disobey me."

With that Mariku started to drag me across the room towards the door. I carried on squirming in the maniacs grasp. Trying my best to get away. I hated that I couldn't even get him to let go of me. We eventually got out into the dark corridor again of the tomb.

Suddenly my darker side stopped moving and pulled me up straight to slap me across the face. The force made my head fire to the other side.

"Stop squirming and make this easier on yourself."

I listened to my Yami's word and stopped trying to get away. I just guessed that he was dragging me back to the initiation chamber. I got a shock though when he stopped in front of a different room.

When we finally entered. I looked to see a really dark room with only some light due to four flaming torches in the corners. I saw a table filled with different kinds of weapons and most of them had nearly flesh blood on them which I didn't understand.

Mariku let go of my hair and pushed me onto the damp floor. I looked down to see why it was wet and I could just make out the substance that was I was laid in. Blood. I tried to move away, but I hit the legs on my yami.

Before I could do anything Mariku put me in a pair of handcuffs and then he pulled me up to attach the handcuffs onto a massive hook from the ceiling. I wasn't able to move alot so I just hung there.

I watched Mariku walk over to the old table and look through all of the weapons.

"Now where should we start? I know."

With that my darker side picked up a small knife and started to walk over to me. I started to panic and move the best I could so I could get away from him, but it was no good. As soon as he reached me I stopped moving and just looked at him with fear all over my face. He started to slash my shirt and left scratches on my skin.

After minutes of this treatment Mariku stopped attacking me with it and I looked down to see small blood trails all over my chest. What used to be my shirt was all over the floor in small pieces.

I looked to see that Mariku was at the beaten up table again and he placed the knife back down. I watched the psycho pick up a long black whip and I just looked at him with wide eyes. Mariku just turned round quickly and cracked the whip on my chest. I yelped out in pain and tried to get away again, but once I tried to move Mariku hit me with it yet again.

I carried on yelping and crying out until finally Mariku stopped. I panted heavily to try and get the oxygen back into my bloodstream I was cover in my blood and that other that is all over the floor. I heard Mariku let out a deep chuckle so I looked up at him to see that evil smirk on his face again.

"You understand why I'm doing this don't you Hikari?"

"Yes because you think that I'm your own teasure and that no one can have me, but you. Also because I let Bakura have me, but you know something Bakura is... was my lover and you will never make me forget him and take his place in my life."

Mariku's eyes went a darker shade again and I watched as he brought out the Millenium Rod from behind his cape.

"We'll see how long you will keep saying that."

As quick as possible Mariku darted forward and started to fight with my pants. I knew what was coming and I started to kick out at him. I got no where doing that and just helped Mariku slide my pants off easier. I had one last kick and I hit Mariku right in the face. Mariku stood up straight and smacked me again.

"If you want your beloved so much then fine."

Mariku started laughing and waved the Millenium Rod in the air. I watched in horror as Mariku slowly disappeared and slowly someone else appeared in his place. I looked in pure shock as I looked to see the one person I wished to see. Bakura.

I sighed in relief at the sight of him, I looked around to see where Mariku had disappear to, but he was no where to me seen. I realised that Bakura had the Millenium Rod in his hand. I tried to move to him. I forgot I was in chains so I couldn't go to my lover.

"Bakura. Are you alright?"

I got no reply from the ex-tomb robber all he did was look at me with his deep brown eyes. Slowly Bakura started to walk over to me and I just watched him. Then my lover spoke to me.

"You need to be punished Marik."

"W-what?"

"I waited for you Marik to get me out of the shadow realm, but I got nothing."

"Ba- Bakura I don't understand what your on about."

"No, but you will pay for it anyway."

With that Bakura started to walk behind me. I felt his hand put the back of my boxers down and then he whispered into my ear.

"I hope you hate me for this."

As soon as that was said I realised something. That it wasn't Bakura behind me.

"You're not Bakura."

I turned to see the double ganger of my lover slowly change back to my insane half.

"Of course not. Afterall your dear one is dead."

With that Mariku thrusted the Millenium Rod into my enterance. I screamed out in pure pain. This was too much for me it hurt even more than getting the scars on my back. White pain shot straight up my spine.

"Do you want it again Hikari?"

I shook my head as fast as I could but my Yami didn't stop and just pulled the rod out and pushed it back in as quick as possible. I couldn't help, but let out another ear aching scream. Once the pain subside a bit I panted heavily to try and cool down my burning lungs.

I turned the best I could again to see Mariku smiling. I watched as Mariku got the Millenium Rod ready to push into me again. I started to yell out at Mariku to try and get him to stop.

"MARIKU PLEASE! PLEASE STOP IT! I HATE IT!"

But before Mariku made his next move, the door to the room flew open. I turned to see what was going on and looked in awe at the sight in front of me.

**I'll stop it here and again I'm sorry for the wait next chapter will be full of action and suspense, so get ready. Please R and R and let me know what you think will happen and if I like any of your ideas I may put it in.**

**YamiBakura1988- Thank you for your surport and reviewing so much**

**FanGirl16- I know I'm so mean, but Ra knows how I'm going to end it but I do have a few ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Wolfairer here. Since a lot of people would like this to continue I thought I would get the next chapter up. So here you are, the warning is swearing. Also I do not own yugioh.**

Marik POV

I couldn't believe my own eyes, I thought it was all of the pain and torment, that I have been through the last few hours playing an awful trick on me.

All of a sudden I heard a low and angry growl come from behind me.

The figure in the badly lit door way, started to slowly move closer. As soon as this happen Mariku quickly thrusted the millennium rod back into me and shouted over my painful scream. " One more step and you won't have your " precious" to save."

With that the beautiful pale figure of my boyfriend stopped moving and just glared.

With a sudden might, there was a gust of powerful wind that sent my darker side flying into the wall behind me. I would have done the same thing if I wasn't in handcuffs.

Bakura quickly made his way to me, and got me out of them terrible handcuffs, and supported my weight.

I looked closely at my lovers body to see that the deep cuts on his arms were stitched up and that bandages were around others. Also he was wearing completely different clothes, for he was dressed in a black shirt, that contrasted with his gorgeous white skin and glistening white hair. As well as him dressed in a pair of jeans that were tightly fitting, so you could make out all of my lovers curves in them.

"Marik are you alright?" Bakura asked me in a concerned voice. His voice slightly cracked for some unknown reason.

I didn't even answer the spirit's question, instead I whimpered out. " I thought I lost you."

I saw Bakura give off a small smile and he got a better grip on me. However before the pair of us could even take one step a low snarling voice came from behind us. "So you think that you can just come strutting back in here and try and take my Hikari from me again, you pale bastard. Why didn't you just die in the fucking desert?"

Again Bakura wore his signature smirk and stated back. "Because you're never going to be able to split me and Marik up, Mariku , so why don't you fuck off and leave us alone you fucking prick."

We finally manage to take a step until, a monstrous laugh came out of my insane Yami. "If you think it will be that simple to get me to leave, you are a bigger fool that the pharaoh."

I knew that would have hit a hard place in Bakura, even I knew better to give him an insult involving the pharaoh, even when we had our arguments.

Bakura, quickly turned to face my darker side, still holding me close to him, and growled out to him. "You must be crazier than I thought, if you think that you can stop me leaving here with my Marik."

Suddenly, the door to this terrible room slammed shut and again a low chuckle was heard in the room.

"You have no hope to leave here with

My Hikari, you dick. No one can have him, but me." Mariku stated.

Bakura turned his face to be able to see my other half. With daggers for eyes. My pale thief took me to one side of the room and helped me to sit down on the stone floor, underneath one of the dimly lit torches.

Bakura went to move away, but I quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist. My lover looked down at me with his dark chocolate eyes and I gently whispered out to him. "Please, Bakura, promise me you won't do something stupid. After all he does have the millennium rod".

Bakura just gave out a small smirk to me and lent down towards me and whispered close to my ear. "Obviously you have not realised what is dangling from my neck."

My eyes slowly started to wonder down the ex tomb robber's chest to finally see the millennium ring back where it belonged.

Before I had chance to ask him how he even had it Bakura kissed me on the cheek and comforted me, by saying. "Don't worry, I will be fine."

Bakura POV

I slowly started to walk away from Marik with my eyes fixed on my target. Mariku was giving me the same look back.

When I was finally a safe distance away from my Egyptian, I turned so the front of my body was facing Mariku.

This was it. This was going to decided the faith of mine and Marik's relationship, and which one of us is meant to be with the ex Tombkeeper, but one thing was for certain that this would end, one way or another.

**Well that is your update, and I would like to ask who everyone thinks is going to die, I what've already decided, but I would like to know what you guys thinks please let me know. Also do not forget to R and R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, Wolfairer here. I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I have been really busy with coursework and college and recently I have been down a lot and didn't really want to write this. Anyway here you go and I hope you enjoy it. Warning this chapter has Thiefshipping, swearing and character death.**

Bakura POV

I decided to let the bastard take the firstmove. After all I wanted him to think he would have a chance to win.

Mariku's soulless pits glared at me and started to make his way into the centre of the darken room.

"Bakura, just give up all ready. You have no chance to leave here with my Hikari, so just leave, and keep your pathetic body in good nick. After all you want to look beautiful for your next fuck toy after Marik, Don't you?"

"That's not the case here, I would never leave Marik, especially not with a psycho like you, and anyway I would never touch anyone, but Marik, and he knows it too."

Mariku started to laugh out loud and looked towards me with a sadistic smile across his face. "So you wouldn't touch anyone else, but you didn't mind being touched do you?"

I glared back at the other yami and snapped back. "Don't bother trying to get under my skin Mariku. It won't work."

Again the other Yami started to laugh, then he looked towards Marik. I turned slightly so that I could see the ex-tomb keeper too, but in a way that Mariku didn't leave my eyesight. Marik was looking at me with confusion slipping out of his beautiful eyes. I quickly realise that his plan is to upset my lover, instead of me. I quickly snap my head back to see Mariku taking a step forward.

"I mean the way you were screaming and asking me for more, it makes methink you prefer me to my little Hikari over there."

With that I saw red and with the help of the Millenium Ring's power, I slamed the tanned yami back into the cold stone wall again. I then started to yell. "You sick bastard! You just tortured me and tried to make me stop from returning to save Marik. What we did was not sex, it was you trying to bully and make me feel small under you."

The other Yami that was after my lover quickly stood up and held the Millenium Rod, which was pointing towards me. Suddenly I started to glow yellow and then a burst of pain ran through my body. It felt like I was being ripped apart by the glow. I ended up falling onto my knees due to the pain coursing through my body.

I tried to access the Millenium Ring to stop this insane pin going through me, but I wasn't able to. All I could heard was Mariku's insane laugh, so I lifted my head slightly so I was able to see the other, who was staring down at me with his eyes glowing a blood red colour.

"Mariku, that is enough!"

Mariku's gaze suddenly left me, and this caused me to stop glowing and the pain to stop. I turned my head slightly and saw that Marik had somehow got to his feet and was staring at his Yami. Then he slowly took a step forward.

"Marik, don't-" I started to say, but I was cut off by my boyfriend.

"It's fine Bakura. Mariku, please if you have a shred of goodness in you, please just let me go. I don't wish to stay here and I know deep down, you are just doing this to try and make me happy, but please, just stop. You are not helping anyone, not you and especially not me."

Mariku, listened to every word that my lover had to say, with a sadden look on his dark skinned face. Suddenly that look turned to anger and the glow of yellow that was around my body was back, but this time around Marik's body.

"You think that I did all of that so that you could just tell me you didn't want it and for me to just let you go?! Well if I can't have you, no one can!" Mariku yelled out.

Then the light around Marik started to get stronger and much brighter, making it hard to look at. However I just could take my eyes off it. Then the worse thing happened, Marik let out a blood curdling scream, it seemed to want to break me apart. I finally lost it again due to my world being in so much pain.

I got back up on my wobbly feet and started to use the Millenium Ring's power again. "Diabound! I summon you!"

With that a creature came rushing out of my body. It was a grey coloured demon that had horns on its head with what were like bat wings on its back. Instead of legs the creature had a snake's head and neck, which started to hiss.

Mariku heard the noise that my ka was making and he turned slightly to see it. Suddenly the glow around Marik disappeared and Mariku was now facing me and my mighty beast fully, with a hint of consern in his eyes. All I did was smile towards him and gave an order to my ka. "Take him Diabound."

With that Diabound left my side and coiled its snake half around Mariku. All Mariku did in return was smile and he stated. "At least you won't me able to keep Hikari for yourself anymore."

With that Diabound's head striked and slowly started to eat my lover's Yami whole. I was desperate to run over to Marik and make sure that he was alright, but I knew the risks that could happen if I was unable to control my ka properly. When I was sure that Diabound had eaten the Mariku snack, I called him back into my body, which made me feel like I was whole again.

With that done I quickly made my way to where my lover was laying. I saw that Marik wasn't moving at all and fear started to set in my heart. I bent down next to him and looked at my lover. I placed my hand gently on his tanned cheek, with my heart slowly starting to ache.

Finally, Marik slightly moved his head so that he was looking up at me. I sighed in relief and gently said his name. My lover just looked up at me and gave me a sad smile and he whispered out. "I'm sorry, Bakura. I th-think this is it for me."

I looked at him in dread, he could say things like that. I finally defeated his darker side, so there was no need for him to be worried. Marik just couldn't give up now. We came so far together. "Don't talk like that. You will be fine. I will get you what medicine you need and you will live. You can't give up on me now Marik, I love you."

Again all Marik did was smile at me and spoke to me. "Bakura, please, I know when you are lying to me."

Suddly I heard footsteps coming down the hall way and, I turned slightly to look, but Marik place one of his cold hands onto my boiling cheeks. "Bakura, I'm truly sorry, but this is goodbye."

With that said Marik closed his eyes and his hand fell from my red cheek and hit the sand coloured stones. I was unable to keep myself together any longer, I let tears fall for my burning eyes, I grabbed Marik and started to move forwards and backwards with my lovers body in my arms. All I did was cry, that was all I could do.

**By the way there will be one more chapter for this story and then it is finished. Please R and R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Wolfairer here and this is the last chapter of "Just Leave Us Alone" So I thought I would make it go with a bang. Thank you for everyone that followed, favourite and reviewed this story. Also very sorry for not getting this out sooner. Oh by the way I don't own Yu Gi Oh, even though I would love to, so these characters aren't mine. Anyway I am not giving you guys a warning for this because I want to be mean.**

Bakura POV

"Bakura!" I heard someone shout my name, but I didn't reply all I wanted was to hug my boyfriend.

Suddenly a shadow came over me and I looked up to see who was stood there, I didn't really care if they saw I was crying, I just wanted Marik to wake up. I realised that it was my Hikari that was stood in the door way with his father just behind him.

"Bakura, you're alright." Stated Ryou.

"Do I look alright Ryou?! No I don't! I just lost the person that was meant to say with me and you think I am alright!"

I couldn't help, but yell at my Hikari, I was so angry. However I knew that I wasn't angry at him, but at myself for letting this happen. I was meant to protect Marik, to prove to myself that I was able to have something that I couldn't have in my past life. Someone to love and someone that would love me back, but I couldn't even have that now.

I looked up to see that Ryou had tears in his eyes; this was probably due to the fact that I yelled at him. I watched Ryou make his way to me and place a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, and saw that he was wearing a small smile and he whispered. "I am really sorry, Bakura. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry about what happened to Marik."

I let myself go again and the tears started to leave my eyes again and I hugged Marik closer to me. "I can't lose him Ryou. I just can't." I stated.

Suddenly Ryou's father butted in. "Sorry to interrupt, but have you even checked his pulse yet?"

I looked up at the blue haired man and asked. "How do you even do that?"

The man let out a small chuckle and made his way towards me, Ryou and Marik. Ryou moved out of the way so that his dad had more room to work. However I refused to move from my lover's body. I watched as the man took one of his hands and place two of his finger over Marik's tanned wrist. The man started to smile and stated. "We need to move fast, if we are going to save him."

My eyes widened, by what he said Marik may still be alive and we had a chance to save him. With that I scooped up my lover so I was carrying him bridal style and ran out the door, with the Ryou and his father following me. I knew I needed to get Marik the help he needed and as fast as I could and hopefully we would be able to save him.

Marik POV

I was surrounded by darkness. I was unable to see anything within this space due to there be no source of light. However suddenly there was a bright light which meant that was the way out of the darkness. I slowly started to make my way to the light when suddenly I heard a voice from behind me. "Please Marik, hang in there."

I quickly realised that that was Bakura's rough voice. I turned around to see where it was coming from, but I was unable to see my lover, I cried out to him "Bakura, I'm here. The exit is here."

However I didn't get a reply so I turned around and started to head to the exit again. Suddenly I heard Bakura again, however this time he seemed to be yelling at someone. "No, you can't make me leave him! No please! Marik!"

This made me turn around again. I couldn't understand why my boyfriend seemed to be yelling out about not leaving me, when he wasn't with me. I also didn't understand why he sound like he was upset. I didn't know what to do. I really wanted to leave this darkness, but would that mean I would have to leave Bakura behind. I really didn't know what to do and I knew I could leave and be out in the sunlight again which I am longing for, or go back into the darkness to try and find Bakura.

I was so confused so I let my body decide for me.

Bakura POV

I was sat at the side on my lover's hospital bed. My head was still playing the scenes out in my mind for me to see what I could have done differently to stop this from happening to my lover. However I knew there was nothing I could do now, the past is the past and I need to make sure that Marik would survive this ordeal.

As soon as we got to the hospital with Marik I remember the nurses and doctors rushing to use and placing Marik on a wheelie bed and placing an oxygen mask over his mouth. I ran at the side of the bed to stay with Marik, but a nurse told me I wasn't able to go any further and would have to wait in the family room. I tried to fight with them and telling them I wouldn't leave his side, however in the end, I had to give up.

Ryou reached up with me and he dragged me into the family room waiting with other people that were waiting for news on their own loved ones. I was unable to move or speak while waiting for someone to tell us how Marik was doing. Whenever the door open my head shot up out of my hands to see if it was someone to come and tell us about my boyfriend however is wasn't. Finally after 3 hours a nurse came in and talked to us about Marik.

She told me and Ryou that he was in a stable condition so far, however they didn't know if Marik was going to wake up. I felt my heart ache when she told us this and I asked if we could go and see him. I remember walking into the room and seeing my lover on the bed with tubes coming out of his hand which was putting different fluids into his body. There was also a heart rate monitor showing how's my tanned lover's heart was doing. I felt sick looking at the site of my boyfriend like that for the first time.

Now here I was two weeks later and Marik's condition still hasn't improved. I hadn't really left his side since I was able to be with him, the only times I did it was to go to the toilet. I could hardly eat anything. Ryou always came to visit Marik, but he was mostly likely coming to keep an eye on me, because of the state I was in. Ryou would always try to make conversation with me, but I never replied I just carried on staring at Marik with my hand on top of his.

Ryou would try to get me to eat, but I never touched it, even when Ryou brought in a piece of steak for me, I didn't even touch it. I couldn't eat knowing that Marik wouldn't be eating with me.

The door opened again to reveal the sae nurse that told me about Marik. She smiled at me and stated. "I need to take some more blood from Marik, and then I need to give him some more antibiotics."

I just nodded to the nurse and moved out of the way. I found it funny that if Marik as awake and they were going to take blood from him the Egyptian would be playing up really bad and yelling at them to say away from him with that needle, but like always I had to remember that my little criminal was not awake, and there was a chance he wouldn't wake up.

The nurse finally finished what she had to do and smiled at me again and left. I moved back over to Marik and gently pushed a few strands of hair out of his face, then I leant down and gently kissed Marik's forehead. I then sat back down in my seat and grabbed Marik's hand again. I let a tear roll down my face and I quietly spoke. "Please Marik, wake up. I know you can, you wouldn't let your bastard of a Yami have the last laugh and split us up. Marik, you have gone through worse than this and you always pull through, you can't give up now. So please wake up."

Suddenly his heart rate monitor was going mad and would stop beeping, I quickly stood up and hit the nurse button and a few seconds later a nurse walked in to see what was wrong, however one she heard the heart rate monitor, she opened the door and quickly yelled out for the doctor. A couple more nurses and a doctor enter the room and the doctor stated to me. "Sir please leave the room and wait in the family room."

This time before I could reply a nurse grabbed me and leads me down to the family room. Once I was in there she ran back out and obviously headed back to Marik. I went and sat down on the sofa chair and curled up into a ball. I knew that I had lost Marik this time. There was no chance of me seeing him again. So I just lay in a ball and cried out for the loss of my love one.

I carried on crying when suddenly I heard the door open, I slowly lifted my head up to see that it was a nurse. "Sir, please come with me." She ordered firmly.

I slowly got up and followed the nurse and she led me outside of Marik's room. She gently opened the door and I get myself ready for the worse. When I looked into the Room I saw that Marik was laid on the bed, no longer with the heart rate monitor on and the mask over his mouth was also gone. I slowly walked to the side of the bed where I was usually sat and reached out for Marik's hand. However a voice cut me off. "What? No kiss first?"

My eyes shot up to look at Marik's face to see that his eyes were open and he was gently smiling at me. I couldn't help myself and I quickly pushed my lips onto his. After a few seconds I pulled away and leant my forehead on his. "I thought I lost you."

Marik just smiled back at me and replied "It will take more than that for you to get rid of me."

I smiled at him and gently connected our lips again for a tender kiss and then said "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I won't. I promise."

Marik POV

A few days after I woke up I was allowed to leave the hospital, me and Bakura headed back to our apartment and Bakura wouldn't let me do a lot during the first two to three weeks when we were home. He even went out and pickpocketed people without me, which made me feel like I was being a burden to him at the moment. However whenever I brought this up at Bakura, he would tell me that he didn't want me to do too much yet. Eventually I got pissed off with this treatment and told him I was going with him this caused a small argument between the pair of us, but in the end I won and went out with him to do a job.

During this period of time Bakura would refuse to do anything sexual which I understood, but even when I was back to normal Bakura still wouldn't do anything with me unless it was kissing or just cuddling with each other. Anytime I tried to question him about it he would just say he wasn't in the mood or that he was tired.

Now here we were 4 months after I left the hospital and Bakura was sat on the crappy sofa we have and was reading the paper, while I was in the kitchen, putting the pots away from tea. I watched my boyfriend and wondered if I could try and get him interested, I mean this was killing me at the moment. The way Bakura would tease me with a kiss and then refuse to do anything else.

Finally I put the last plate away and threw the tea towel onto the side. I slowly and quietly made my way to my lover and before he realised I was there I jumped on him and straddled his hips. Bakura looked over his newspaper at me and asked "Can I help you with something?"

I just smiled at him and grabbed his paper out of his hands and threw it over my shoulder and I replied "No, but perhaps I can help you with something."

With that I kissed my boyfriend on the lips and forced him to open his mouth with my tongue. I felt him become stiff underneath me, but I carried on hoping that he would get more into it. I finished kiss and moved down to his neck and kissed and nipped him. "Marik stop." I heard Bakura tell me, but I didn't listen to him and moved my hand under his shirt, that was when I felt several different scars on his stomach area, but before I could move my hand Bakura had quickly moved to pin me down against the sofa. I looked up to see his eyes full of rage and he yelled at me "Why didn't you listen to me Marik. Just down touch me at the moment I don't want it, and you shouldn't either, not with what we went through with fucking Mariku."

I understood now why Bakura was so upset, but I quickly yelled back at him. "I know what I went through, but I want you to make me forget about what happened! Not bring it up, beside I should be the one with cold feet, after all he raped me, not you!"

"Marik he did have sex with me!"

With that the whole room went silent, and then Bakura got off me and sat on the sofa near my feet, with his head in his hands. I slowly got up and crawled closed to Bakura, and hugged him. "When?" I asked in a gentle tone, to try and get the Yami to speak to me.

"When, he stabbed me in front of you and went to get rid of me. He must of realise I wasn't dead and he took me to that room that you were in when I came back. Anyway when I woke up I was in chains and Mariku had taken all my clothes off me, but my boxers. He put in Millennium rod into me and kept pushing it in and out, and then in the end he took it out and whipped me with that fucking whip. That's why there are scars on me."

"I was going to ask about that."

Yeah, well I kept pissing him off. Well after that he... He placed himself into me. He kept trying to get me to scream out his name, but I kept refusing so he stated to whip me again. He then decided to drop the whip and stroke me as well. He came once, but because I didn't he carried on thrusting into me. I'm so sorry Marik. I should have told you like you told me."

I hugged my boyfriend even more and replied "It's fine, I understand Bakura, please don't worry about it. I thought it was me though."

When I said this Bakura move out of my hug to look at me and asked in confusion "What do you mean?"

"I thought that you didn't want me anymore, because of what happened, and I just finally snapped and thought I would at least try and get you interested in me, but I didn't realise you were upset about what happened to you."

"I am sorry Mari, it was just I thought if I wait I would feel better, but I feel better now."

I moved closer to the pale thief and asked "So can we, please?"

Bakura just smiled at me and leant forward and connected our lips together. I gently smiled in the kiss and started to kiss my boyfriend back. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes before we broke apart needing to get air back in our lungs. I smiled at Bakura and then said to him "I think it would be comfortable in the bedroom more than here."

Bakura nodded in agreement, so I grabbed his hand then led him to our shared room. Once in there I connected my lips back to my boyfriend's and I forcefully pushed him down onto the bed. Then I quickly got on top of him to straddle his hips like I did on the sofa. This caused Bakura to stiffen slightly so I gently leant down and connected my lips with my lovers.

Bakura relaxed into the kiss again and this time Bakura took control of the kiss. This kiss seemed to be a lot rougher and needier then the other two we just shared.

Finally we broke apart and I slowly pulled Bakura's shirt up and over his head. I couldn't help but to look at the damage my Yami had done to my lover's body. It made me feel sick at the torment he went through due to me.

Bakura must have seen that I was staring at the marks that were on his body because his hand came up to cup my cheek in his hand, which I leaned into. "Marik, I'm fine. I am here, and most importantly I am here with you."

I could help, but to feel guilty, after all if Bakura wasn't with me then his body would still be flawless and beautiful. And I expressed these feeling to my boyfriend "But, Kura if you didn't get with me then none of this would have happened, let's face it, I have only been a problem for you since you came back. Your skin wouldn't look like it does now if it wasn't for me."

"Marik, I use to have a scar on my face in my past life, and I had a lot more scars on my body then I do now. To be truthful it makes me feel good to have scars on my body again, and this time there are for a good cause. When I look at these scars I remember that I did my all so that I could protect you."

I sent a smile down to Bakura, I had no idea he saw them marks as a good thing, but no one really knew what went on it that head of his. I leant down so I could get a closer look at his scars, but before Bakura was able to say anything, I let my tongue out so I could lick the marks. Bakura let out a low moan due to the pleasure this must have caused him, so I carried on doing it on every one of the scars that was on his chest, I finally reached the large mark that was on his stomach and gently nipped in the middle of the pink scar.

Bakura's head lifted off the pillows and he let out a loud groan that filled the whole room. I smirk slightly because of my boyfriend's reaction, I carried on licking the mark on his body and while I was doing that I let my hands wonder down to his trouser button and slowly undid it and pushed the zip down. I lifted up my head so that my head was hovering above on of his pink nipples and I lower slightly so my tongue could flick the stood up nipple. Bakura was now panting slightly and had his eyes closed so I started to push his pants down with my hands.

Once the pants were down to Bakura's ankles, I stop my onslaught of his body and let him kick his trousers off. I looked down at his body and realised that I had missed this site. I slowly lowered my hand down to touch the bulge that had formed in Bakura's boxers and this caused the ex-tomb robber to hiss out.

Before I realised what had happened I had my back on the bed and Bakura was fighting with my top to get it off me. "What you didn't think you were getting all the fun did you?" My boyfriend questioned me.

"I was hoping not." I answered.

Finally, with my help, my shirt was off and was on the floor. Bakura looked down at my chest to all the marks the insane encounter with my Yami left on me. I in a way wasn't bothered, this was due to the fact that was due to my back already being covered in scars from the initiation and a few more marks didn't bother me.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my stomach and was slowly drawing out the marks that were on my body. I let out a small whimper in pleasure and slowly started to squirm under Bakura's touches, which were sending vibes down to my manhood, which was slowly making me harder. Bakura moved his hand off my chest and slowly ran his hands down my sides until he reached my trousers. With one fluid movement they were off my completely so that we were both in our boxers. Bakura slowly reached down and started to take my black boxers off. As soon as they were off me enough my hard on popped up and stood proud. This caused Bakura to chuckle slightly and he lowered his head and nuzzled into my hard on.

"Ba-Bakura!" I moaned out loudly.

Again my boyfriend just chuckled and replied "What's wrong Marik? Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head "N-no, pl-please ca-rry on."

With that Bakura took my length in his mouth. I couldn't help but moan out again, Bakura had taken my whole member in, but I thrusted in his mouth so I could be even deeper. My tip was now touching his throat, but my lover was even gagging at all. This was due to him being use to me doing this to him, and no longer gagged when I thrusted into his mouth.

Bakura kept licking and sucking on my member until I was on the edge. I slowly groaned out "Kura, I'm cumming."

However as soon as I said that Bakura let my member pop out of mouth which caused be to moan in displeasure. "You aren't cumming yet Marik."

With that I opened the top draw to find the lube. Once I found it I throw it to Bakura and panted out. "I want you in me, Kura."

This caused Bakura to take of the top of the lube and covered three of his fingers in it. While Bakura did this, I spread my lets open more and I looked at Bakura to see that he was ready. I gave Bakura a nod and he slowly added one of the fingers into me. I moan out due to both the pain and pleasure and I could feel that Bakura stopped moving the finger within me. I soon got us to it and I nodded to my lover again so he entered me with another one of his fingers. I feel a small tear run down my face. No matter how many times I was done it with Bakura it still hurt slightly, and I just hated pain, but I knew that the pleasure was worth this small amount of pain. Bakura started to scissor around me and he them entered the third and last finger. This stretched me to my limit and I slowly got us to it. Bakura trusted his fingers into me a few times and then they brushed my prostate. I couldn't help, but let out a cry of pleasure and this cause Bakura to remove my fingers.

I looked at my lover to see that he was coating his member in the lube. "Bakura, hurry I want you." I stated lustfully without realising.

Bakura quickly finished and positioned himself at my entrance. Then I felt the tip on my lover enter slowly into me. I let out a small hiss of pain; this caused Bakura to stop moving. After a couple of minutes of Bakura not moving I started to squirm. "Bakura, will you move already!"

With that Bakura thrusted into me and straight away Bakura's member hit my bundle of nerves. I screamed out in complete ecstasy and this caused Bakura to thrust harder into me. In a couple of minutes of this torment I was in a complete mess and I growled out at Bakura "Please Bakura, Harder, faster, I want you more!"

This caused my lover to quicken his pasted and this also causes his thrusts to become harder and deeper into me. I feel like I was in complete bliss and I didn't want it to end. I felt a hand wrap around my hard member and Bakura started to pump me at the same time he thrusted into me. I wrapped my legs around Bakura slender hips so that I could me close to him. As the pumps Bakura was doing became sharper and I couldn't help, but lift myself up and wrap my arms around his neck. During this Bakura's thrusts didn't stop and I could feel myself reach my limit. "Bakura, I'm-" However before I could finish my sentence Bakura squeezed my member harder and I lost my fight to not come.

"Bakura!" I screamed out in pure pleasure.

My Member squirted my semen all over mine and Bakur's chest and I just leant against Bakura. I felt Bakura thrust into me a couple more times before his released into me. My whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and I and Bakura stand in this position for a couple more minutes. The pair of us didn't want to let go of the other, but in the end Bakura gently wrapped his arms around me and laid me down onto the bed, while pull out of me carefully. I watched Bakura lay down next to me and I turned onto my side so that I was facing him. "Thank you." I said tenderly.

Bakura too, moved onto his side so that he was facing me and whispered out. "What for?"

"For loving me like you do."

This caused Bakura to give me a tender smile and he kissed me on the forehead gently. "Thank you for being my love, Marik." He replied.

I smiled back to my lover and cuddled into him and I felt Bakura wrap his arms around my waist to put me closer. Then I heard him whisper in my ear "Goodnight Marik."

Since that dreadful time that I and Bakura when through for the first time I feel asleep feeling like my life couldn't get any better than what it is right now.

**Must I say it, ok fine they got married and spent the rest of their lives together. Well that's it I have finished the first fanfic that I ever wrote. Thank you for very one that read this and the people that wanted me to continue this, now I am happy I did. Anyway the next thing I am planning to write is a Thiefshipping/ Angstshipping/ Deathshipping story, also, for anyone that read it, I am doing a spinoff of "Please Come Back." so please look out for these and I hope to see you soon. Please don't forget to R and R please.**


End file.
